Blood Of The Phantom
by Lord Vortrex
Summary: Part of Project Phantom. Clockwork & The mysterious Shadow sends Danny to the world of the Olympians in order to for him to learn his true parentage and discover more powers that Clockwork had sealed away at his birth. Now Danny must deal with monsters hunting him, an old enemy coming after him with a new master, and a dying huntress. Welcome to the Blood Of The Phantom.
1. Chapter 00: Disclaimers & Explanations

**This story will not be receiving updates as often as my other crossover story Phantom Spell but it will be updated regularly until chapter seven.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimers, Explanations, Oh My!**

 _(The Discussions taking place within this 'chapter' will usually only occur in the first chapter of each of my stories the only things necessary to read are the Pre-Story Details and the Final Message.)_

* * *

 **Pre-Story Details**

The following major plot points either occurred or were altered in some way shape or form: Maternal Instincts (After the episode Danny asked his mom to teach him martial arts), Reality Trip (never happened but the Gauntlet does exist), Urban Jungle (Unaltered), Phantom Planet (Never happened, don't care for this episode whatsoever), D-Stabilized (Unaltered), The Ultimate Enemy (You'll see).

Danny will be scarred due to his many ghost fights, with some of the worst being from his final showdown with Dan Phantom. Personally I never understood how he never had a single scratch on his human body so I thought I should rectify that. (Plus it leaves something else open for me later)

Danny's Current Powers Include: Manipulation of Ectoplasm (Ecto-Blasts, Ecto-Shields, etc.), Overshadowing, Intangibility, Invisibility, Duplication (Is able to maintain up to two other clones for up to five hours (if not in combat)), Ghostly Wail, Gift Of Tongues (granted by Clockwork), Manipulation of Cyroplasm (Ice-Blasts, Ice Formations, etc.), Ghost Stinger (A minor electrical power used though physical connection), and Ghost Sense.

He can use all of his powers in human form but it takes more energy than it usually would.

Danny will be obtaining new powers suiting whichever world he is in, these powers will be explained within those stories when they get revealed.

This story will be taking place after The Last Olympian, I have yet to decide if I'll be including the Romans. (I haven't had a chance to read past the Son of Neptune novel, so I can't accurately cover that portion of the stories).

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

The novel series/movie series **Percy Jackson & The Olympians** belongs to _Rick Riordan_ (the original author) and _Disney Hyperion_ (the original publisher). All rights, characters, locations, etcetera belong exclusively belong to them. (Please note Miramax, the company on the first couple of novels was purchased by Disney Hyperion, thus the different name for the publisher)

The television show **Danny Phantom** belongs to _Butch Hartman_ (the original author), _Billionfold Studios_ (the original publisher), and _Nickelodeon_ (who produced the show). All rights, characters, locations, etcetera belong exclusively to them.

The characters not original to either of the two, along with the organizations that they represent belong exclusively to me. If any user wishes or has any suggestions, comments, concerns, or anything like that; please feel free to leave your them either in a review or send a PM. I will either respond by PM or at the beginning of the next chapter depending on the content of the reply.

* * *

 **Final Message**

Well that's pretty much everything I needed to mention, the next chapter begins this branch of Project Phantom. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etcetera then please leave a review or a PM and I'll get back to you.

Something else I should mention is that my Twitter account Lord_Vortrex receives regular updates where I post ideas that pop into my head or if I have a question that is available for reader input. I tend to keep it as spoiler free as possible. So if you want more frequent updates on the statuses of my different projects then that's the place to go.

Some information displayed within this preface may change, any changes will be listed at the top of the next relevant chapter.


	2. Chapter 01: The Master of Time

**Chapter 01: The Master of Time**

 **The Ghost Zone – Clockwork's Tower**

* * *

The Master of Time stood… (floated) a few feet above the ground, in his older form gazing intently at a screen, sadly the screen was filled with static and random scraps of noise. Screams, agonizing and heartbreaking, filled the air every couple of seconds. Clockwork scowled, he had no way of knowing what could be causing this mass time rupture.

"Kinda morbid there. Don't you think Clocky?"

Clockwork quickly waved his staff, turning off the monitor and turning to face his unexpected guest. "I must admit… You're the first one to be able to surprise me in centuries. Do you wield the records? Or perhaps you come from the Nexus?"

"Master of Time and intuitive, good combo." The figure whistled approvingly. He stood a decent distance from Clockwork, wearing an impressive black coat with white accents. He had a hood covering his face, but black locks of hair were visible along with bright red eyes. "I am known as the Shadow King. Though really I'm not a noble, just someone elected to lead at the end of a horrible war."

"You lead the Dusk then. I'll admit I was wondering when I would get a visit from one of the Shadowkin, though to have one of the leaders come to me is a pleasant surprise. What is it that you want though?"

"A friend of mine has determined that in order to prevent the Runic from their darker ambitions, we'd need to fix a few worlds. Some of which happen to be under your protection, and I'd rather do things your way, rather than barge in and take over."

"So you know the wielder as well, though I must say that I am somewhat disappointed. The wielder is supposed to keep from picking sides no matter what the outcome is."

The young man frowned slightly beneath his hood, before taking a seat upon a chair he formed using some kind of dark energy. "He has stated that if the Omnis is to survive than something has to be done. Fragments of the records are already deteriorating."

Clockwork morphed into a small child before speaking gravely, "Then it is worse than I feared. Has he stated what must be done?"

"In a manner of speaking, some of your dimensions can be left to its own devices once the proper elements have been introduced. The other… he said that he would like to observe it personally."

Clockwork sighed, "The Observants will not like this degree of meddling."

The Shadow King chuckled as he lowered his hood revealing a young face with a dark complexion and strange markings beneath his eyes. "I wouldn't worry about those eyesores. They've already been taken care of."

As Clockwork morphed into his last form (that of a powerful young man) he frowned slightly, though his eyes seemed to be laughing. "What did you do? Normally I can't condone actions that may harm my… employers."

"Oh, relax would you. All we did was seal their lair. They won't be able to leave that abysmal academy of theirs until the twins dispel it." He suddenly leaned forward with a glint in his eyes. "Now with all that being said. It is time that we begin, wouldn't you say?"

Clockwork nodded grimly. This would prove to be a long process, one that could very well eliminate his soon to be ward. He regretted what he'd have to do to him, but it was what was best for everyone.

With that he brought a young ghost from the future before him. A ghost named Boxed Lunch…

* * *

 **Ghost Zone – Clockwork's Lair**

 _(After the events of The Ultimate Enemy)_

* * *

"Why can't you bring them back? You're the master of time! You said so yourself!" Phantom floated in front of Clockwork, who was in his middle-aged form, ranting angrily.

Clockwork sighed before his voice rang out in a powerful and commanding tone, "Daniel. As much as it pains me to admit, their deaths were necessary for the stability of the future, for everyone's future."

For a split second Phantom's white hair flickered into roaring white flames. "Necessary? How can you say that! They were my friends! My family!" His flaming hair flickered once more back into his hair as a tired and haunted expression covered his face. "And they're gone…"

Clockwork gently grasped Phantom's shoulder. "I truly am sorry Daniel. But the Omnis is facing a catastrophe one that I alone do not have the power to prevent. And the coming battles need you."

Phantom glanced at Clockwork's face seeing the apologetic expression as he transformed back into his human form from exhaustion. "What do you mean the Omnis?"

Clockwork sighed as he waved his staff again. A large model of what seemed to be the universe appeared in front of the two of them. At the center was a strange black sphere concealing whatever may lie within it. What seemed to be planets with various symbols on them lay scattered across the model. Some seemed to be falling apart, some were only floating rubble, while a many more seemed perfectly fine. Danny's attention became attracted to a dark world that seemed to have a green glow to it. It felt familiar to him, and he knew without a doubt that, that was his home.

"The Omnis is everything, the entirety of every universe, every world, and every dimension. The Ghost Zone itself used to sit apart from everything else as many of these dimensions still do. However many centuries ago a few others and I noticed that your earth was in the process of destabilizing. Your world was falling apart and the only way to save it was to connect it directly to another world. I volunteered the Ghost Zone, a world of ghosts could be comprehended by humans who told ghost stories for entertainment, thus the natural portals between our two dimensions."

"Not that I don't appreciate the history lesson Clockwork but where do I come in. If there are all these different dimensions then why am I needed? Couldn't someone else take that job?"

"Even I can't claim to know everything, not anymore at least." He muttered the last bit, not wanting Danny to doubt him. "Individuals who are more aware of the situation have come to me asking for your assistance. They believe that you are the perfect candidate for the job. The energy infused by your portal incident was more powerful than either of us could've imagined."

"What do you mean? I thought all that happened was that I got was ghost DNA in my body?"

Clockwork shook his head and said, "You did get ghost powers from the incident but it is more complicated than DNA binding itself to you. What bound itself to you was actually a full powered ghost, and a rather ancient one as well. He was the spirit of an old Shadowkin." At Danny opening his mouth to ask a question, Clockwork raised his hand as he shifted into his older form. "Shadowkin are trans-dimensional beings that come from the Nexus." At this he gestured towards the black sphere at the center of the model. "Many of them are able to freely traverse the corridors between dimensions."

"So not only do I have ghost powers, but I have some kind of Shadow power as well?" At Clockwork's nod, Danny groaned. "Whatever happened to my normal life?"

Clockwork chuckled as he shifted once more to his youngest form. "I wouldn't worry too much Daniel, while you may have many hardships ahead of you; you also have a future that I'm sure will leave you more than happy. Onto ore serious matters though, a couple of dimensions will require your presence."

"Can't I just tackle the main problem head on? You know, get it all over with already?" At Clockwork's impassive face Danny said, "Fine… How am I supposed to get to the first one then?"

He gave a short cough and seemed apologetic as he shifted back to his middle form once more. "This is where it gets a little more complicated…"

Danny groaned again as he said, "What part of this hasn't been complicated?"

"As I've said Daniel, I truly am sorry. Now then I suppose I'll need to explain a few of the coming events that you'll be facing. You are needed in a few different dimensions, one of which is your own world." Danny sighed in relief at this tidbit of news. "However in order to help them all, I'll need to split you into separate individuals…"

"WHAT!"

"Relax Daniel. You'll be reunited with yourselves once the dimensions have been repaired. Which brings us to the second issue, not all of your memories will transfer over with you properly. In one dimension your family… did some rather disturbing things to you while in another you will remember that they died during the fight with your dark counterpart."

"Why is my life so complicated? I could live without the time paradoxes you know!"

Clockwork sighed exasperatedly, "Daniel please pay attention." As Danny reluctantly nodded, he continued. "This conversation will also become modified within your memory. All of you will be independent of one another until it is time for you to reunite; I will be there to assist in the process. Your memories of the different worlds will become a part of you while any false memories imparted in you will vanish. Now is there anything else you would like to ask before we begin?"

"Yeah, just one. Is this gonna hurt?"

Clockwork just shrugged as the world around Danny began to spin…


	3. Chapter 02: The Winter Solstice

**Chapter 02: The Winter Solstice**

 **New York City – Mount Olympus – Olympian Throne Room**

* * *

Thirteen magnificent thrones were spread about the room in a 'U' shape. At the vertex sat the mighty Zeus and his wife Hera, the king and queen of the Olympian gods. Poseidon and Hades sat on either side of the couple staring at the center of the room. In fact all the gods stared at the center of the room in shock and in one goddess' case, fear. For in the center of the room was a glowing blue portal, with a clock hand slowly spinning around it.

As the portal faded from view many of the assembled gods stiffened. Now floating in the center of the room was Clockwork. Zeus, as the leader among the gathered gods, was the first to recover as he spoke. "Lord Clockwork! To what do we owe the appearance of a Primordial such as yourself? The last we saw of you was when we banded together to seal Pariah Dark." As a primordial, Clockwork was older than any of the gathered, older than even the Titans who had finally been defeated just a few months previously. Some of the younger gods looked at Clockwork in wonderment and a tad bit of fear, they had heard stories of the powers of the Primordial beings, and Clockwork was supposedly one of the more powerful, but he hadn't made an appearance in many centuries. Dionysus the youngest of the assembled gods, had never seen Clockwork, for he had left years before he was born.

Clockwork raised his hand and spoke, "I bring both good news and bad news for you all. But before that I must congratulate you all as well. Banding together with the Demigods to defeat the Titans proves that you have all grown immensely since the last time that I have shown myself to you."

Athena spoke, "What news do you bring us, ancient one?"

Clockwork sighed at being called ancient and said, "First of all, like all of you I have changed over time. I am no longer the formal stiff I used to be." A few of the assembled gods chuckled at this, with Apollo giving a deep laugh. "Shadowkin have begun making movements across the Omnis."

Ares gave a questioning stare as Zeus stiffened in fear. "And what are these Shadowkin?"

Hades answered for his brother, "The Shadowkin are dimensional travelers, long lived but not immortal. But they are powerful. Many of their kind have powers on par with our own. In fact I've met a few that could've easily defeated any of us." A groan was heard from Dionysus, as he realized that this meant more trouble.

"Calm yourselves, unlike last time, not all of them are against us. They have split into a civil war, one group calling themselves the Runic, who follow the ancient ways, while the other group calls themselves the Dusk, they only seek to stop the Runic while promoting unity amongst the dimensions of the Omnis."

"What makes you so certain of this Clockwork? As powerful as you are, not even you can claim to see everything. The last time the Shadowkin went to war they exterminated the Ethereals!" Zeus gestured at Clockwork wildly. While he was hopeful that they wouldn't have to fight every Shadowkin that exists, he didn't believe that any of them could be friendly.

"Because I told him that's why." At the sound of the unexpected voice, a few of the gods gave a small jump, startled. As a pillar of darkness erupted next to Clockwork, revealing a young man with black hair, red eyes, and wearing a regal black suit with white accents. "I am known as Shadow, and I am the leader of the Dusk."

Zeus and Hera openly glared at Shadow, while some of the other gods looked at him in interest. Clockwork interrupted before they became more distracted. "As I was saying, Shadow here has informed me of a number of dire situations that require everyone's cooperation. One such situation is here in your world."

Athena glanced at Shadow again before she spoke, "And just what is this dire situation?"

Shadow turned to her with a worried glint in his eyes, "The Runic Order has begun moving across the many dimensions and have started to absorb the worlds they come across. Some of our intel suggests that this dimension has caught their interest. It is likely they have sent one of their agents ahead in order to scope out the power of opposition."

"Can you give us any information on this Runic?"

Shadow shook his head. "Sadly we have no idea who it could be. They may have sent one of their higher ranked members or even someone that they just recruited. I can make no guarantees as to who it could be, but we are certain that the upper echelon are not involved. Only one member of their highest ranked is unaccounted for, but Venoss hasn't been spotted in three years. So I doubt that she is here." He then sighed deeply and said, "With that warning, I'll leave Clockwork to explain the rest of the situation. I may send a few of my troops here later to see if he truly is here, but until then I must bid you all farewell." As he disappeared in another pillar of darkness, some of the gods could've sworn that they heard him mentioning how it was almost time for his vacation.

Clockwork gave a light cough when he noticed that many of the assembled were still focused on the spot where Shadow had disappeared. "As for my other news, the good news that is, I have bought back the first demigod. It is time that he learned of the world where he was born. And what really happened with Pariah Dark."

Zeus raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean by the first demigod? And why would it need to know the truth of Pariah? After we sealed him away, we vowed that knowledge of his existence would remain secret."

"First of all, Zeus, the boy is a he, not an it. Secondly, a year ago, Pariah Dark was freed from his seal. This boy single-handedly resealed him, nearly at the cost of his own life."

Many of the gods stared in shock, none more so then the big three. Poseidon stared at Clockwork, awe not hidden in his voice. "How is that even possible? It took all of our combined strength to seal him away, and even then we almost failed!"

"At the time, he was using a piece of technology that happened to have amplified his powers a hundred-fold. Though more recently his powers have been growing. In fact I have only just unsealed the powers he obtained from his parentage."

The gods stared in shock, there was a being that could quite possibly be more powerful than they were and he was only a demigod. Apollo spoke up then, "If this kid was the first demigod… then how old is the little dude? You never grant immortality so he'd have to be… dust. Shouldn't he?"

"He is only fifteen years old, Apollo, and has no knowledge of your existence at all. Actually I suppose he is learning about it firsthand right about now…" Clockwork shook his head briefly. "Regardless, no he is not immortal, at least not yet anyway. I had him frozen in time up until fifteen years ago. As for which you of is the parent… I'd prefer to leave you all to figure it out for yourselves from his multitude of gifts."

Several of the gods shouted in outrage at this, as Zeus spoke with narrowed eyes, "You are just using us for own entertainment again, aren't you Clockwork?"

Clockwork chuckled before he said, "Perhaps a little. But then again it is the correct path, in order to help shape his proper future."

Apollo spoke up next, "You seem quite concerned for the little dude, aren't you?"

"I suppose you could say that I've grown attached to him. In a manner of speaking, I am all that he has left, at least until one of you claims him. The foster family that I had left him with has recently passed away due to some rather extreme circumstances. In fact his family would've done you proud Athena. They were brilliant inventors back in the world he was raised in."

Athena gave him a questioning glance before he discreetly shook his head in a way so that only Athena would notice. She gave a brief nod back to him before Zeus spoke, "Is there anything else you wish to speak to us about Clockwork?"

Clockwork shook his head before saying, "If what Shadow said is true then I would recommend that Artemis take her huntresses to Camp Half-Blood soon. As I will ensure that you are all stuck up here on Olympus until the boy is claimed by his true parent." Several cries of outrage were heard from around the room before Clockwork raised his hand for silence. "Dionysus will be able to move to and from the camp in order to keep it safe and informed however it will be a restricted access, but other than that none of you may leave."

Dionysus just grumbled as Athena had an intrigued look upon her face. "Is this supposed to be a challenge Clockwork?"

Clockwork was smiling as he said, "It will certainly be a challenge. His gifts will make it hard to identify whose child he is. Just keep in mind that not everything is as it seems." Clockwork then checked one of the many watches on his arms as he said, "I do believe that it is time that I get going. He will arrive at Camp Half-Blood within a day or two, at which point you all shall be summoned to Olympus where a viewing orb will be set up here in the middle of the room displaying the camp. Dionysus can go back and forth for a limited time period, etcetera, etcetera. Now I would recommend that Artemis hurry with her Huntresses. After all, you'll be passing by Medusa's lair on your way there."

At that Artemis stiffened, she had lost a few good huntresses to that demon. Hades had said that Medusa's immortal victims never appeared in the Underworld if they were killed by her. So she couldn't even honor them in the stars. They were trapped forever as stone statues in Medusa's lair.

Zeus sighed as Clockwork vanished in his blue portal again. "It would seem that we must hurry if we are to settle this matter quickly. But judging from his words, I fear that we'll be stuck here for a while. So make any of the accommodations that you must, we don't have much time before we're stuck in here…"

* * *

 **So what did everyone think? The next chapter will go up next Thursday while Phantom Spell will get its scheduled update tomorrow. If anyone has guess as to who the parent is (though I will be painfully obvious very shortly, I intend for the readers to know but the characters will not.) Other than that I have few ghosts planned for appearances, and pretty much the first half of the story planned out (emphasis on planned, not written). I do not however have a solid quest planned yet. Regardless I have up till Chapter 07 written out for all you beautiful readers. Oh and a quick little tidbit of info, many of my stories are connected in some shape or form. Can anyone find the allusion to my next story Wings Of Freedom hidden in this chapter?**

 **So please tell me what you think, something you say may just inspire the next chapter.**


	4. Intermission 01: The Dusk Council

**(YOU WILL RECEIVE A NORMAL CHAPTER ON THURSDAY)**

 **So where to begin here... I wanted a chapter that could provide more information on the Dusk Brigade without including the main cast of the story so I ended up creating this 'Intermission Chapter.' Anyone here who read my Shadow Gate story might remember that I had made a chapter four and a half as a break from the main story line, so think of this as something similar.**

 **Review Time! (Not many this time due to the Intermission coming up early)**

 ** _daraidiay -_ Sorry Clockwork has no relationship towards Danny whatsoever. If anything he sort of adopted Danny.**

 _ **Fear The Fuzzy Bear**_ **\- I'm very glad that you think that. This chapter will be adding a bit of the backstory of the Project in its entirety.**

 _ **ShadowPillow**_ **\- He is a Primordial so he has a bit of a say in the matter. After all Clockwork sort of 'adopted' Danny so he had some what of a say in the matter. As for Danny's memories, his family that he grew up knowing will be extremely downplayed in this story, with many of his memories fuzzy and hazy.**

 _ **Penny Lu**_ **\- The way I interpret Demigods is that they are mortals with powers, they have the potential to become gods but only when actual gods band together to 'activate' that gene in their body... Sorry I think a lot about genetics. And sorry his godly parent's name does not start with an H. Actually it's already been revealed in Phantom Spell, which is another part of Project Phantom that is further along.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please note that the ending author's note will have additional information clearing up many questions throughout this bonus chapter. ALSO I will explain Shadow's real name in greater detail in that note, so please keep an open mind there. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Intermission: The Dusk Council**

* * *

 **Palace Of Shadows ~ Central Meeting Chamber**

 **Current Location: Dimensional Corridors**

* * *

Seven figures sat in large ornate chairs, (which would be better described as thrones), surrounding a large, circular walnut table. One full grown woman, one woman just out of her teenage years, another girl who appeared to be twelve, a large man who looked similar to the only fully grown woman, a young boy who looked exactly like the twelve year old girl, a man who appeared to be in his early twenty's, and a young man who appeared to be at the end of his teenage years. Each radiated power, and any who knew them would agree that their power made perfect sense. After all these were the leaders of the Dusk Brigade, the only trans-dimensional force capable of fighting against the Runic Order.

The full grown woman was lazing across her chair with her legs over one side of the chair while she rested her head over the other side, to any observer it would seem as if the chair was holding her bridal style. She sighed deeply before she said, "When can I let loose? I'm sick of all the inaction! I want to fight something already!"

The oldest of the group, the similar looking man, merely shook his head and replied in an even tone, "Akira, you of all people should know that we don't have nearly enough resources to mount a full attack against Serator's forces yet. As the commander of the Amethyst Legion, your job is to train the soldiers and fight for when the entire council is in agreement." The man wore a regal outfit depicting someone who knew how to look when meeting officials, though its color scheme was a bit intimidating with black as its primary color with silver accents in various places. He had carefully combed black hair and deep peaceful grey eyes.

Akira merely gave him a scathing look before she spoke. "Be quiet brother! You and the rest of Silver should keep your business to yourselves, I'm sick of all of your politics. I am a fighter, not a politician! That is your job!" Akira wore heavy black metal armor with several amethyst colored plates set into the armor decoratively. She had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail and stunning amethyst eyes. Though most attention would be drawn to the crisscrossed scar in-between her eyes.

The man in his twenty's shook his head, "While both you and Kino raise valid points, we have much more important things to discuss. Each Brigade is to keep to their own fields of expertise, we need stability if we're going to beat my older brother." The man wore a black and gold outfit with a pitch black lab coat covering it. He had snow white hair and bright golden eyes. Though quite possibly his most notable feature would be the massive scar over his right eye.

The twelve year old girl giggled and said, "Coming from the one who's only thoughts were revenge a mere year ago, eh Tatsu?" The twelve year old was dressed in what appeared to be a black kimono with beautiful ruby red trimmings. She had long black hair and playful red eyes.

Tatsu merely sighed in response before he gestured to the young woman next to him. "We've all changed in the past year Kana. I recall that you and your twin, Kaye were cowering in fear from your father when we found you." The young woman was dressed in what seemed to be light black combat armor with deep emerald green markings on it. She had bright mint-green hair and dull orange eyes, they showed barely any emotion.

Kana blushed a deep crimson as her twin brother shouted, "Shut up, Reki! You didn't even know about other dimensions a year ago!" Her twin seemed to be dressed rather casually with a black hoodie with a sapphire blue shirt and black cargo pants. He had dark grey hair and cold red eyes, he also had a blue head band that matched his shirt peeking out from behind his heavy bangs.

"Would you all please stop your bickering, we all have our own projects to return too. I still have business with Clockwork before I can finally start my own break." The last to speak up was the young man sitting in-between Tatsu and Kino. He had jet black hair and piercing red eyes, he also wore a regal black outfit with white trimmings around it. "Tatsu what is the Gold Legion's progress on Pandora's Box?"

Tatsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Other than us discovering that it is only a fragment of the real thing not much. Our box is without a doubt the original appearance of the thing but we have discovered that it lacks two core pieces of it. One being the part capable of containing evil and the other being the piece that actually contains Hope. All we really have is an empty box."

The girl beside him, previously designated as Reki, spoke up. "Well it was kept mostly unguarded in a Butei warehouse for who knows how long. At least it's not a worthless copy, right?"

The teenaged man smiled and spoke his agreement. "It really is more than we could've hoped. What about you though Reki? Has the Emerald Legion discovered anything else interesting?"

Reki groaned and said, "The usual intel regarding the upper Runic echelon remains unchanged. Serator refuses to leave his stronghold while his little lackey Vega attends to various enforcing jobs, mostly as executing disobedient citizens within the Nexus. Scott Arctic has somehow tamed a colony of Shadow Dragons, though more than likely they would turn on him if we could free them from his sadistic control. That demented Duke has recently vanished from our radar though I doubt he'll remain hidden for very long, I would advise that we take action against him soon." She paused for a moment before she continued, "His daughter Valerie Venomania has recently begun sending various raids against my Emeralds, though the majority of which are entirely unsuccessful. A few squads from Akira's Amethyst Legion would be helpful but if need be we can scrape by. As for Lyla Venoss… we still haven't located her or any more of her labs. The only thing we have found out is that she has begun mining Etherium, though how she has even found a single deposit of it remains a mystery."

Akira smiled and said, "I'm certain many of my squads would jump at the chance for some fights. I can arrange for ten squads to be ready for development. That is if the Guardian Unit isn't available again?"

Kino shook his head, "The four Guardians are still in deployment. Gale has gone missing, Flynn is searching for him, Luna has decided that she'll be joining his lordship as his backup on his vacation, and Reki has Lieutenant Phantom on assignment right now. Speaking of, how is Azealea? She's been on Remnant for a while now, hasn't she?"

Reki nodded her head. "Azealea said she wanted to conquer a portion of the underworld before she revealed herself to our potential allies."

"So she plans to significantly lower their crime rate as an olive branch then. Rather ingenious if a bit risky especially since Ventrix has so many of his corrupted beasts there."

Kana yawned before she spoke, "Moving on, the Ruby Legion's spell casters have announced that the various spell tomes that the Gold Legion has managed to recover have a great deal of forgotten magics, though a few will need to be stripped of any mention as they use corruption as its power source."

Kaye stretched a little before he spoke up next, "The Sapphire Legion has little to report other than the fact that Xyland Whitefire has designed what could potentially be our vanguard ship when it comes time to assault the Runic's headquarters. I've started sending out small teams to gather the materials needed for it."

The still unnamed man smiled and said, "I'm glad my cousin has adapted well to serving within the Dusk Brigade."

Kaye shot up ramrod straight in his chair before he said, "How does that work anyway? I mean he is an Anima and you're a pure blood right?"

"My mother's brother happened to have fallen in love with an Anima despite his arranged marriage. Though that isn't important anymore as they are all long gone now. Has he named, what no doubt is a behemoth of a ship, yet?"

He shook his head and said, "No not yet, though he is ecstatic that his designs have been approved. I doubt he has realized that he'll be naming the ship himself."

Akira grumbled and said, "That's all well and good but let's move on now. The Amethyst Legion has nothing to report other than extreme boredom. We want a fight."

The unnamed male quickly interrupted her, "Have you got anything Kino?"

The large man nodded grimly, "Bad news for the majority of us. Recent numbers of Ventrix's demons have been spreading across the Omnis and need to be contained." Akira smiled at this. "However we also need to discover the source. The old royal guard searched for him for decades but never found him. I suspect that he is hiding in a recently discovered Dimensional Cluster, as the number of corrupted forms there is staggering. Though what really concerns me there is the amount of corruption surrounding the cluster, it is likely that we'll only be able to send in a small team to take him down enough that the Corruption Fog clears up enough for us to send Akira's troops in there."

The others of the group collectively groaned at that bit of news, with the guardian squad busy, one or two of them would have to proceed with a carefully selected team in order to tackle Ventrix. Tatsu was the one to brake the uncomfortable silence, "What about the Silver Legion's various diplomatic efforts, Kino?"

Kino smiled at that, "No problems whatsoever to report. All of our various treaties are still in effect and I may have been able to reach an agreement with a particular Brotherhood."

Reki jolted in her seat, "You don't mean?" At Kino's proud grin she smiled warmly, "I've been trying to recruit those Assassin's for months now! How did you do it?"

"It'll be a joint venture. We need to help reduce the number of their enemies a bit before they agree to relay their own secrets. Though I have discovered that their so called 'Pieces of Eden' are in fact relics from before the war with the Ethereals."

Tatsu frowned at that, "Those are bound to be incredibly dangerous. Is there any Runic activity there?"

Kino shook his head, "Nothing has appeared on our radars but we're still being cautious. The Assassin's appreciate that we're able to destroy them but they'd rather keep there own intact until the pieces that their enemies have claimed have been recovered."

The unnamed man clapped his hands together and smiled broadly, "Well that is easily manageable. Does anyone have anything else to report?"

Kino looked at the man sharply, "And what of you Vortrex? Surely the Core Legion has important news as well. From what I've heard you and Akash have been incredibly active recently."

The man finally identified as Vortrex sighed and spoke exhaustedly. "Don't I know it, why do you think I decided to take a vacation? Regardless I met with one of the Primordials still alive and made a deal with him. He needed his ward to be able to access all of his powers without tearing his body apart, so we've been working some ancient magic to adapt his body for it. Part of the solution resides in allowing him to be taught about his more adaptable power, while another part is adjusting to his home dimension. Which I might add was entirely Clockwork's fault. The last part is an artifact that was lost when the shadow city Azarath disappeared. Clockwork has a connection to it that we'll be making use of. After all is said and done there, the Gold Legion will be excavating whatever remains of it."

Tatsu grinned, "No doubt those texts will be useful. Where is Akash anyway? He's usually here for these meetings."

"Akash has decided to personally oversee the boy learn to use his adaptable power. He hasn't exactly told me why, but we can manage ourselves without his knowledge all the time."

Akira looked at him bored and said, "What about your vacation? Where are you planning to go anyway?"

Vortrex looked a little annoyed and said, "In all honesty it has turned into a working vacation. I'll be bringing some Gold Legion members with me to establish a base and manage it while I explore the surrounding area and try to relax. Hopefully with Luna coming as well, I might actually get to do that. As for where I'm going… It's a small Earth replica with nothing too distinctive about it. Though it has a good position within the corridors as a staging point against the Runic."

Kaye looked at him skeptically as he said, "Don't you think there would be some Runic there then?"

"Believe it or not, the dimension seems to be utterly void of Shadow Energy. If there are any there than they probably won't be much of a problem to deal with."

Akira grinned wickedly at him before she responded, "Don't jinx yourself there boss. Who knows you might end up fighting someone as strong as yourself there."

Vortrex looked at her despairingly as he spoke. "I'd like to try not to worry Akira. But we'll be prepared regardless. After all I'll be taking a few platoons from each legion in order to build up this base." At the others groan Vortrex smiled and said, "With that our meeting is adjourned and you're all free to return to your own business."

* * *

 **Okay first things first. Shadow or as his name really is Lord Vortrex Tarris was a character I created eight years ago before I adopted the name as my pen-name. He was the first fully fleshed OC I ever created and I wanted to bring him back with the original name that I've come to love so much. This is NOT a self-insert he was originally created as a character from Kingdom Hearts but I've adapted him into being a Shadowkin. So please disregard that the character has the same name as my profile.**

 **Next the Dusk Brigade is divided into seven legions.**

 **The Core Legion: _The Elite group of the Brigade sent out for various missions across the Omnis._ Leader: _High Commander Lord Vortrex Tarris_. Identified Members: _Akash Drocer, Gale Kimball._**

 **The Gold Legion: _This group specializes in R &D (research and development) as well as archaeologists and historians. _Leader: _Commander Tatsu Takata_. Identified Members: _Rin Tokumi, Amalia Rotzenburg._**

 **The Silver Legion: _The politicians of the group with sole access to the Dusk Brigade's heavy weaponry._ Leader: _Commander Kino Striker._ Identified Members: _Flynn Magnus_**

 **The Amethyst Legion: _This legion contains the vast majority of the Dusk Brigade's soldiers and warriors._ Leader: _Commander Akira Striker._**

 **The Emerald Legion: _Assassin's, Spy's, and Recon units are what comprise this portion of the Brigade._ Leader: _Commander Reki Hinamoto._ Identified Members: _Lieutenant Azealea Phantom._**

 **The Ruby Legion: _Magic and Sorcery is this legions repertoire. Specializing in any event surrounding the arcane._ Leader: _Commander Kana Hokai._ Identified Members: _Luna Frost_**

 **The Sapphire Legion: _This legion encompasses many of the Brigade's support groups. Mechanics, Architects, Medics, and more is what makes up this group._ Identified Members: _Xyland Whitefire._**

 **Now to explain a few of the terms I used that may seem unfamiliar.**

 **Forces are split into three different elements when looking at the Shadowkin. Light, Dark, & Corruption. Both Light and Dark could be used as either good or evil. While Corruption is purely evil. This concept will be further expanded upon when I begin the Kingdom Hearts story that I have planned. Though that one is a long time coming.**

 **Dimensional Corridors is the plane of existence that is between dimensions. Only those with Shadow Energy can exist in this area without repercussions.**

 **A Dimensional Cluster is where multiple dimensions are tied together and exist together. An example would be Danny's home and the Ghost Zone. Or Kingdom Hearts in general as those are multiple worlds that are connected.**

 **A Corruption Fog is dense concentration of corrupted energy that can be poisonous to any creature attempting to pass through it in large numbers. Think of it as a poisonous mist similar to that of Miasma in InuYasha.**

 **The Omnis is my interpretation of the Multi-Verse. I wanted my own title for it so that's why it is named what it is. For those of you who don't know, The Multi-Verse theory is that there are multiple universes where every possibility can happen. It is a theme that has recently picked up a lot of involvement. DC Comics has used a variation of it, Kingdom Hearts is a version of it as well.**

 **Now for the Runic Order. They are the main antagonists of the Shadow Wars series. And trust me when I tell you that some of the stuff that I've come up for them is seriously messed up.**

 **The grand leader is Serator Takata, he is Tatsu's older brother and the one primarily responsible for the massive civil war currently occurring.**

 **Vega Daino is his right hand man and is a former human, though exposure to corrupted energy's has made him into an obedient soldier of Serator. He used to be Reki's classmate.**

 **Scott Arctic is in simple terms a poacher. Though he enjoys sending his beasts out to hunt normal people in large urban environments watching the panic as his beasts tear them apart.**

 **Duke Victor Venomania is the Runic's main slaver, and sadly he believes that he is the Omnis' gift to all women. He has captured numerous people as slaves, whether for working the Order or for his personal collection.**

 **Valerie Venomania is Victor's only** **legitimate child. She has an extremely unhealthy obsession with Tatsu Takata and holds a demonic grudge against Reki Hinamoto as Reki and Tatsu are dating. She commands many of the Runic soldiers.**

 **Lyla Venoss is a scientist. One that takes extreme pleasure in experimenting and torturing others. Her crimes against basic living rights are insurmountable and she has been labeled as a high priority target, ranking even above the leader Serator himself. She disappeared soon after the Dusk Brigade was formed though her experiments are occasionally seen on the battlefield. So she is known to still be active. Vortrex holds a grudge against her the murder of his parents and attempted experiments on his remaining family.**

Whew that was a hell of a lot of information on the Shadow Wars I've given you all. As well as many hints to the various stories that I have ideas for. I'd love to hear any questions anyone has as I'll answer them all to the best of my abilities. So leave your reviews and tell me what you all think of the madness that is my mind. Questions that require either private or immediate answers will be given out in PM's where as others will be addressed in the next chapter.

 _ **(Did not expect this to be so long, but oh well 3677 words ought to be pretty nice for you all.)**_


	5. Chapter 03: The Snake & The Ghost

**Wow so apparently not many people really wanted any exposition for the background of my stories. I would like to mention though that the Intermission Chapters that I post aren't entirely connected to a single story as they stand as the background for almost every story I write, or at least any story that is connected to The Shadow War series.**

 **Quick review time!**

 _ **Azorawing**_ **\- I'm glad you think it's good, I wanted to try and tell everybody some of the ideas I had for stories without saying it in an author's note. Not to mention how much I've been wanting to reveal more of the Dusk Brigade. And I'd rather do it in an intermission chapter rather than wait until the very end of Project Phantom.**

 ** _16ckelmen -_** **I wish to apologize more thoroughly here. I had no intention of insulting you in our private messaging chat. I merely wished to point out that some people wouldn't recognize that as a joke. But again I am truly sorry and I hope that you continue to enjoy my stories.**

 _ **Penny Lu**_ **\- I'm glad you liked it.**

 **With all that said and done here is your regularly scheduled chapter of Blood Of The Phantom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: The Snake & The Ghost**

 **New York – Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium**

* * *

A groan was heard as some leaves rustled. Danny Fenton slowly stood up and looking around himself. On the ground he found a small note that read, ' _Find Camp Half-Blood. Eternal Luck, Clockwork.'_ Danny stood there quietly for a moment before he grumbled to himself, "Stupid old stopwatch…"

Suddenly a scream pierced the night and he quickly transformed into his ghostly alter-ego Phantom. His ghost form had changed from his infamous Hazmat suit. Over an ornate black shirt with neon green accents, he wore what looked like a hooded white cloak, on the back of which his DP symbol was emblazoned proudly in black. He still wore his signature silver gloves and boots, but they appeared to be metallic now. His pants now resembled black jeans with a neon green belt with small pouches attached to it. He kept the hood of the cloak down though, preferring to feel the wind through his hair as he flew.

He quickly phased into the nearby building only to see… a lot of stone sculptures. Looking around he could easily see why someone would scream, the statues were, to put it simply, creepy. Each of them displayed all kinds of people posing in different ways. He floated over to what looked like a goat-man playing some kind of pipes, his eyes though was what caught his attention, they looked like he was terrified of something. Phantom felt a tugging in his mind and found a statue of three young looking girls. They looked like they were fighting something, but there was something strange about them… they felt alive.

"What are you doing here, dearie?" Phantom gave a start as he noticed the old woman behind him.

"Sorry, just admiring the um… artwork?" He then turned to woman, she was somewhat short wearing a large apron over a plain white blouse and blue jeans. On her head was a wrap, like she was ashamed of her hair in some way. "These statues are pretty interesting, these three feel alive to me for some reason…"

The woman's eyes widened for a split second before she relaxed her face once more. "Why thank you, I try my hardest to make my statues as alive as possible. I am Aunty Em and this is my store are you interested in buying something Mr…?"

"Phantom, and I'm not sure-"He paused as if he noticed something. "Do you hear something hissing?"

"Hissing? I'm afraid I don't, it could be the fryer but that's all the way on the other side of the store."

Phantom shook his head, "Nah, my enhanced hearing is powerful, but this is more distinctive. Like a bunch of angry snakes…" He stopped for a second. "And now it seems as if they are angrier."

"Oh dearie, you must be imagining things." She seemed shaken up, but concealed it pretty well. "Say would you be interested in posing for a photograph Mr. Phantom? I don't get many customers all the way out here, and the ones that do come are always welcome muses for my statues."

He stared at her startled for a second before he smiled. "Sure, most people don't really like my kind though. But please just call me Phantom. 'Mr.' makes me sound old."

"Oh nonsense. Though I'll have to ask you to stop floating. It's impossible to make a floating statue." Phantom followed Aunty Em trough the store until they reached a small clearing. "Okay then, if you could just do a small pose, then I can take the picture."

Phantom shrugged as he moved to a heroic position. When he noticed that the hissing that he'd been hearing seemed to get excited. And as Aunty Em removed her head wrap he figured out why she didn't have a camera. Bright evil green eyes flashed and for a moment he felt nothing. Detached from the world he slowly regained his senses and he was angry.

Aunty Em stared at her new masterpiece relieved. She had no idea what that boy was but he was getting too close to the truth, and she did not want to waste another five years reforming like when that stupid son of Poseidon had decapitated her.

She then stared in horror as the hands and eyes of her new prize began to glow a deadly green. The same green in her own eyes. Suddenly the stone exploded out from the boy as he glowed a blinding white and floated into the air. "You know, I've fought a Cerberus, multiple flying octopuses, a mechanized hunter, and even the fabled spirit of Halloween. But you are the first snake person I've ever met."

Her eyes glazed over in fury as she realized turning him into stone wouldn't do anything. She lunged at him, hoping to rake out those glowing eyes of his. Only to be surprised when she passed right through him.

"Looks like you've never fought a ghost before. This should be fun." He smirked as he vanished from sight. "You know with all those snakes on your head, I can't help but wonder at how hard it must be to brush that unruly hair of yours."

She roared in fury as she lunged at a random spot in the air, only to fall to the ground in a heap.

"On second thought, after getting a closer look. You don't do anything to that catastrophe on your head at all!" Another roar of anger, another missed lunge. "Wow someone has anger issues doesn't she?"

Phantom suddenly appeared at the top of a giant statue that looked suspiciously like the Minotaur. "Tell me something boy, why are you here?" She hissed out every single word, trying to conquer her anger in vain.

"Me? I was just passing through. You were the one trying to turn me into a lawn ornament." He leaped off the statue and floated above her. "And no offence, but you're a horrible artist."

She screeched as she tried leaping and clawing at the air above her, trying to reach Phantom who just calmly rose a little higher into the air. Before his eyes began to glow an ever brighter green. "Sorry but this fight is getting boring!"

His hands glowed green as a green beam shot out and hit Medusa in the chest, burning her flesh. She roared in pain before she attempted to lunge at him again, only to receive an even bigger blast to the chest. She screeched as she faded into gold dust.

Phantom raised an eyebrow, "Okay, dust people is new." He then looked around the emporium noticing the many statues around the place before giving a sad sigh. He focused on a small part of his mind and felt a few faint life signatures in the area. He moved closer to the nearest one only to see a squirrel munching on a French fry, he shook his head and moved on. The next life signature was strange, when he found it, it looked like a statue of a small tree, but the life signature felt humanoid. Regardless he placed his hands on the statue and poured some of his energy into it, focusing on turning it intangible. A small girl fell out of the tree statue as the statue crumbled into dust. He gently picked her up and moved her towards some seats in the back of the store.

The next life signature felt like it was fading, so with a little reluctance he turned a statue that looked suspiciously like a harpy intangible. Gold dust flew out of the statue before fading away into the air. He shook his head in wonderment as he moved on. He finally arrived at the statues of the three girls he saw earlier, he felt that their life signature was stronger but still strained. He quickly turned them intangible and caught the three of them as their statues crumbled. He brought them to the back of the store where the small girl was sleeping peacefully now, and waited.

* * *

 **New York City – Mount Olympus – Temple of Artemis**

* * *

Artemis stood pacing with an angry expression on her face, her thoughts drifted to one of her newest huntresses. The gift she bestowed upon her huntresses promised immortality, and near full immunity to diseases. The only way her huntresses died was in battle or by breaking their oaths. Yet her newest huntress was dying of some unknown illness. Reluctantly she had gone to her brother for his medical expertise, but he was at a loss with her. There was nothing he could do for her. They eventually decided to give her nectar and ambrosia, in an attempt to cure her. And it had worked for a while, but now it was barely having any effect.

And now she had to deal with Clockwork as well. She hadn't done well in that battle against Pariah and now **that** demigod was being brought back here. She sighed sadly thinking to herself. ' _Why did he have to come back? Why now?_ '

* * *

 **New York – Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium**

* * *

Sabrina Gold, was by nature not a calm person, so when she finally woke up in an unfamiliar place having no memory of how she got there, she reached for her bow and arrow, only to give a start when she realized they weren't on her back.

Her fellow huntresses were just as confused, only unlike their friend they were much calmer. They all turned towards a small nymph as she uttered a long yawn. She looked surprised for a second before she spoke, "Hello! Are you the ones who saved me?"

Sabrina answered stunned, "Uh… no. What exactly happened?"

"Well I don't know how you got here, but I was attacked by Medusa when I smelled something amazing… How am I not stone?"

"That would be me." The three girls and one nymph turned towards the speaker as they observed a glowing boy floating above a table. "Could someone explain to me how none of you were shocked at the mention of a woman with snake hair? I mean I've seen some pretty weird things but none of those things have ever been flesh and blood."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes, "Shut it boy. We don't have to answer any of your idiotic questions!"

He sighed as he raised his hands. "Sorry if I've offended you Ms. Irritable. All I did was get you out of that stone."

Sabrina bristled but one of the other huntresses looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Phantom then recounted the tale of how he arrived and his fight with Medusa. "Oh, and my name's Phantom by the way."

The nymph ran up to him and smiled. "My name is Honey, I'm a nymph. It's nice to meet you!"

The boy raised his eyebrows at her words. "Nymphs are real?"

Sabrina laughed at his cluelessness, "That's right boy, all the old Greek legends are true. The gods of Olympus still exist to this day."

He scratched the back of his head for a moment before he shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised I guess. After all I did meet Pandora before." He paused for a second, before he asked, "Would any of you happen to know how to get to a Camp Half-Blood by any chance?"

The third huntress responded, "Sure but why do you need to go there?"

"I was told to find it by my mentor. Supposedly he'll tell me why when I get there."

The huntress gave a brief smile before Sabrina glared at her. She then turned back to Phantom and said, "It's on Long Island just past Half-Blood Hill. But monsters can't get in there." She smirked at Phantom's confusion before he shook his head.

"Who said I was a monster? I'm a ghost… though I've seen some ghost monsters."

"You can't be a ghost! Ghosts are only shades! They can't do anything, let only kill Medusa."

Phantom suddenly shot forward, floating a foot away from Sabrina's face as his eyes narrowed. "I am a ghost. I am not from around here. And who are you to denounce my existence?"

Sabrina involuntarily took a step back before she responded. "I am Sabrina Gold, one of Lady Artemis' Huntresses! And you pathetic male, are beneath us!" She pointed her finger accusingly at Phantom as if challenging him.

Phantom then turned away from her and floated a few feet closer to the ceiling. "Of all the people I rescue, it has to be a bunch of sexists…" He shook his head, "Whatever, if you could point me in the right direction, I'll leave you be."

Honey then pointed towards the north-east, "You can find it in that direction."

Phantom then smiled at her before saying, "Thanks! Oh and if any of you are interested, old snakey has a room behind the cash register that's filled with weapons. Personally, I don't really use weapons but hey, if you want 'em you can have them." With that last remark Phantom vanished from view as he headed towards the ceiling.

The two unnamed huntresses turned towards each other as he disappeared, "Well he was nice."

Sabrina turned towards them and shouted, "How can you say that? He's a male, they're all evil!"

Honey then reached over to Sabrina and gently pulled on the back of her shirt. As Sabrina turned towards her, Honey said, "He let us all out of the stone. How can he be evil if he did that?"

Sabrina didn't say anything as she walked towards the cash register, hoping to get her bow back from Medusa's armory.

* * *

 **I'd love to know what everyone thinks of the fight scene as I'm not really used to writing them, and since in Danny Phantom, Danny usually uses a lot of witty banter I wanted to try and represent that here. I would probably try to have more serious fights where the characters tend to stand on mostly equal footing... But Danny can turn intangible so yeah... Not really sure what monsters will stand a chance against him. The furies should probably be able to touch him since they work for Hades. But the Minotaur, Cyclops, and Telekhines are physical fighters so they don't really seem to stand a chance against him. So I'd love to hear everyone's opinions on this.**

 **With that being said I'll see you all tomorrow for another chapter of Phantom Spell!**


	6. Chapter 04: Reunion Of The Hunt

**Alright I don't have too much to say this time around so I'll make it quick. This story only has three more chapters before I run out, I haven't had the time to write anymore for two reasons. One next week is finals so I'm extremely busy, especially with my job. Two I have two other stories I want to focus on as well. Phantom Spell is an extremely high priority not only for me but also because so many people are clamoring for it. Wings Of Freedom is a story that I personally really wanted to write so that's also high on my to do list. I would like to mention something that I might have mentioned earlier, I have a lot of story ideas and I will be trying my best to finish them, but I also really want to get them out so I'll post whatever I feel like once I run out of chapters for something. I'm sorry but writing should be fun for me, don't get me wrong this story is fun, it's just some things are more fun. :) Regardless I'd like to hear what everyone thinks on that as I'm hoping that you all might understand my own standpoint.**

 **Review Time!**

 _ **Kimera20 & Penny Lu**_ **\- Your reviews are extremely similar so I thought I'd address you two together. I'd like to thank you both for your continued support as it makes me happy to have two regular reviewers. So I hope you enjoy what I have in store for today.**

 _ **ShadowPillow**_ **\- I'm glad that I'm eagerly looked forward too. As I'm sure that the authors of the stories that I read must feel pretty similar. As for the short review, don't worry about it. You usually leave a longer review than almost all the others combined.**

 _ **Skas**_ **\- Keep in mind that the majority of Huntresses just hate boys, it wasn't that Danny was a ghost. As for the remainder of the statues... most would be filled with bones. The Huntresses are immortal unless killed in battle, since they were turned to stone they weren't necessarily 'killed' in battle thus why they could be saved. Nymphs are also mostly immortal beings thus why Honey could be saved. Every other statue was not an immortal being. As far as meeting them all again... The Huntresses will definitely meet Danny again, but I haven't really decided what to do with Honey yet. Though thinking about it now gives me a small idea I can use much later.**

 _ **Dekei**_ **\- Yes there shall be a pairing! I won't go spoiling it here, but I would like to mention how most of my stories will contain a pairing of some sort. I feel that romance is a good element to have in stories as it adds to character dynamics and development. Though Project Phantom has in some way given Danny a Harem of four people... I won't spoil who they are, but there is one character from each dimension. Oh I should probably apologize to all Danny X Sam fans here. I personally thought she was a little clingly so I sort of killed or off in The Ultimate Enemy. Or perhaps she'll appear within a portion of Project Phantom who can say?**

 _ **The 6th Spectral King -**_ **First off I'd like to ask what you did to the previous five spectral kings. I won't judge you XD. As for as the Project Phantom timeline... Blame Clockwork and time paradoxes. All of Project Phantom occurs mostly at the same time, while their might be some variances you can still think of these as different stories. The only connections between them will occur at the beginning and end of each story.**

 **With that out of the way welcome back to Blood Of The Phantom! Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Reunion of the Hunt**

 **New York – Huntresses Camp**

* * *

Thalia Grace sighed, Artemis had left them in the middle of a hunt for the Biannual Council meeting. Supposedly the Nemean Lion had reformed and was roaming around New York looking for any other Demigods that hadn't yet made it to Camp Half-Blood yet.

Phoebe walked up to her superior with a sneer on her face, "What's the matter lieutenant? Missing those male friends of yours again?"

Thalia just sighed again, "What do you want this time Phoebe?"

Phoebe sneer faded at the lack luster response. "What the hell is wrong with you? It's not like you to just mope around the camp. Especially in the middle of a hunt."

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not hunting right now. Artemis said to wait for her return. As for how I'm feeling… I've never been happier, can't you tell?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Even your sarcasm is lack luster now. Seriously what's eating you?"

"I can't help but feel that something is about to happen… And then there's the matter that some of the titans are still unaccounted for. And now, our newest member has fallen into a coma! Even Apollo couldn't heal her…"

"Well cheer up, oh fearless leader. Your morale is starting to affect the others, and I'd rather try to have everyone motivated for when we continue going after the Lion. Besides I'm sure she'll be fine, remember when we first found her? She was wrestling a cyclops!"

Thalia gave a small laugh, "You're right, sorry."

As Phoebe helped Thalia up from the stump she was sitting on, a bright flash filled the camp as Artemis returned. Thalia quickly ran over to her but after seeing the enraged expression on her face, she abruptly stopped.

Artemis' voice boomed throughout the camp, "Huntresses! Pack up, we're returning to Camp Half-Blood." She then quickly made her way back to her own tent, no doubt getting ready herself.

Phoebe turned to Thalia, "What do you think happened?"

"No idea, but it can't be good."

* * *

 **New York – Camp Half-Blood**

* * *

The campers were happily talking to their friends around the warm bonfire. Many of the campers had made the return trip to the camp for Winter Break, seeing as how some of the monsters were more active during the Holiday season for whatever reason. The camp itself had changed since the victory against the Titans. There were now twenty ornate cabins scattered across the camp, in addition to the Big House. The tree on top of Half-Blood hill stood proudly protected by a rapidly aging dragon, while the tame hellhound Mrs. O'Leary was bounding around the coliseum. The stables were quiet, the horses were often more tired during the winter while the Pegasi had flown south, wanting to stay warm.

Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron were talking quietly in the Big House when Dionysus flashed in. "Ah good, you're here Chiron."

They all stared at him for a moment before Chiron responded, "Yes I'm here… What do you need?"

"Apparently a Primordial has decided to use us for entertainment again." Percy and Annabeth stared at them in confusion as Chiron paled at the mention of the word Primordial. "Another demigod will be making his way to the camp within a day or two, and then all the gods will be stuck up on Olympus until he is properly claimed, with the exception of yours truly of course."

Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, quickly began to question the short god. "What's a Primordial Mr. D?"

Dionysus gave a small jolt as if he hadn't realized that the two were in the room with him. "Well, Annabelle –"A faint muttering of 'not my name' could be heard but Dionysus continued on regardless. "The Primordials are beings that came before even the Titans. They left the world millennia ago, the last one being the Primordial of Time, he called himself Clockwork. Tonight was the first time he's been seen in centuries."

Percy decided to interrupt, "What would bring him back now?"

Dionysus bristled for a second before he said, "Be quiet Johnson, I was just getting to that." Percy bristled, but stayed silent. "Apparently Clockwork had taken the very first demigod with him through time when he left. Now he has brought the little bugger back, and he's on his way here."

"Well isn't that a good thing?"

"Personally I couldn't care less. But Clockwork has decided that as soon as he reaches the camp all the gods and goddesses will be summoned to Olympus, and we won't be able to leave until he has been claimed. The problem being that none of us could possibly remember a kid from that long ago."

Annabeth chimed in then. "But he was the first one. So wouldn't the one responsible remember that at least?"

Chiron answered for Mr. D then. "That's just it, back then Zeus had a premonition that a demigod would be the one to destroy Olympus and usurp the gods. So any demigods that were found were killed. Until the Giant War began, and the demigods helped the gods save Olympus. Thus it's unlikely that the one responsible will take the blame of being the first one to disobey Zeus."

"It's not going to be very fun, Artemis herself looked murderous. Apparently one of her huntresses is dying of some unknown disease. Even Apollo couldn't help her." Dionysus paused for a second before he continued, "Speaking of which her huntresses are on their way here. Clockwork himself recommended that they stay here while Artemis is stuck up on Olympus."

Percy thought carefully before he said, "So we're going to have a bunch of angry huntresses and an extremely old demigod here for who knows how long?"

Annabeth slapped the back of his head before she said, "No kelp-for-brains he said he was taken through time, he could very easily be a baby."

Dionysus coughed lightly as he said, "The brat's fifteen, and supposedly has enough powers that it'll throw off most of our guesses."

Annabeth just sighed in relief. "That's good, I really didn't want to babysit a little kid."

"You all make sure to warn the other campers about the huntresses. I'd prefer you keep the Primordial and time travelling business a secret though.

The three of them nodded as they left the Big House. Dionysus just sighed while rubbing his temples. "This is going to take a while…"

* * *

 **New York – Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium**

* * *

Artemis held out her hand to halt her huntresses, "Medusa's lair is up ahead, we've been asked to get rid of her before we continue." She then turned to them with haunted eyes. "The last time my huntresses faced Medusa she claimed three of our members in stone. Take her down before she even knows we're here."

The Huntresses nodded solemnly, those who remembered the battle shivered involuntarily. Medusa's Gorgon sisters had also been revived at the time and had thrown the Huntresses into disarray. They quietly crept up to the building where they found the destroyed remains of multiple statues.

Thalia stared at the rumble in shock before they heard a loud crash noise from inside the building. With a quick signal to the others, she led them to the door, all of them with their bows drawn back with an arrow notched and ready. Thalia kicked the door open ready to charge in to battle, only to be greeted by the most bizarre sight she'd ever seen.

A young nymph was dancing around a stone Minotaur head, while three huntresses hoisted a statue into the air using a rope. Artemis was staring at the three wide-eyed, as one of the girls behind Thalia gave a light squeal. The three huntresses jumped and the statue crashed to floor… breaking into a million little pieces.

The girl on the left with strawberry blonde hair turned towards the group with wide eyes. With a stuttering voice she asked, "La- Lady Artemis… Is it really you?"

Artemis could only dumbly nod as she stared at the three huntresses. The three huntresses that had been turned to stone by Medusa more than ten years ago. A girl with bright blond hair walked straight up to Thalia with a questioning look on her face, "What happened to Zoe?"

The tension in the air rose exponentially, and Artemis was the one to break it, albeit quietly. "She is being honored in the stars. She fell by her father's hand a few years ago… But how? What happened here?"

The little nymph ran up to them and shouted happily, "Phantom happened! He saved all of us and killed Medusa!" The bright haired girl was muttering darkly to herself, but Thalia caught the words 'stupid' and 'male' more than once.

Artemis just looked at the nymph curiously, "Who is this Phantom?"

The strawberry blonde girl spoke up, "He was…strange. He was floating in the air when we woke up. He claimed to be a ghost. But he spoke of his battle with Medusa as if it was no problem at all."

Thalia stared in shock at that. Percy and Annabeth had told her of their own battle with Medusa, and they had barely won after she had nearly turned them into stone. The third girl laughed then, "You should've seen the video surveillance. He was toying with her while she flung herself around trying to find him." Thalia couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image of Medusa wildly flinging herself across the room.

The blonde haired girl quickly interjected though, "He still got turned to stone before he figured out she was Medusa though."

Artemis looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean? He got turned to stone before he defeated Medusa?"

The three girls nodded before the third girl said, "Yeah, but the camera showed his statue's eyes and hands glowing green before the stone exploded."

"How did you get free from the stone yourselves though?"

She grumbled a bit before she admitted, "We didn't. He somehow reached into the statue and pulled each of us out."

Artemis looked troubled for a moment before she shook her head. "As much as I'd love to hear more about this new entity, we have bigger things to worry about."

"My lady?"

"Soon I'll be called to Olympus, and I suspect that I'll be stuck there for a long time." She scowled for a moment. "You will all be stuck at Camp Half-Blood for a while."

The girl scowled even deeper, as the other two exchanged smiles. When Artemis questioned this, the bright blonde haired girl who finally introduced herself as Sabrina Gold said, "That's were Phantom said he was going."

Artemis looked even more troubled before she said, "What exactly did this Phantom look like?"

One of the smiling girls happily answered before Sabrina could even open her mouth. "He had snow white hair and his eyes glowed neon green." Most of the hunt stared at her confused, how could someone's eyes glow? "Oh, and he was pale skinned too!" She cracked an even wider smile as she said, "As if he'd seen a ghost!" The other smiling huntress cracked up with her and they both fell to the ground laughing.

Artemis merely shook her head as she spoke, "Enough, we have ground to cover. And I could be called back to Olympus at any time."

No one noticed the curious look on Phoebe's face.

* * *

 **I did it again! Another 700 word add on with the review discussion XD**


	7. Intermission 02: Phantom Overlogue

**Okay first things first. Overlogue = Overview + Prologue. I know it sounds kinda stupid but this was sort of a last minute thing that I came up with. Hence why it's so short. (Yes you still get your chapters later this week).**

 **I have good news and bad news, good news is that I just passed a college course that I honestly thought I was going to fail. So hooray for an extra two percent on final exams and lenient professors! Bad News... I really do have way too many ideas for different fanfictions. As you all know there will be three parts to Project Phantom (which are elaborated on in this mini chapter). I have a Sekirei story planned that I somewhat started. I still have that RWBY story that is on Hiatus. I have ideas for a Kingdom Hearts, Batman Beyond, Young Justice, NCIS, AND Bleach stories that are all connected to The Shadow Wars. I have also recently gotten an idea for another Danny Phantom crossover with Bleach that will NOT be connected to any of my other stories whatsoever. Not to mention how my job has been giving me more and more hours lately (seriously I have a double shift this week).**

 **So The way I want to work my story progress is that I write whatever it is that I feel like writing at the moment. I know that it seems like I'm abandoning you all, but trust me I will finish them. I'll just be working on a lot of stories all at once. So updates may become slow and irregular. I'd love everyone's support for the many ideas that pop around in my head so please follow my profile and review on whatever I post. You've all been absolutely amazing to me and I'd love to keep sharing my ideas with you all.**

 **With That being said... Guess what time it is? REVIEW TIME!**

 _ **Qchronicles**_ **\- ...? What do you mean, ever since this story was first posted a new chapter has come out ever single week. Also you can't expect Phantom to be everywhere, I need to switch to other characters every now and then in order to provide more plot to you all.**

 _ **Penny Lu**_ **\- I'm sorry that you thought that this was only filler, but it wasn't. It provided multiple plot points that will be revealed throughout the rest of the story. These characters are just as important as Danny is. Oh and we do have a fight building up soon but not this week for Blood. Phantom Spell however is receiving a fight scene this week.**

 **With that done... Here is a nice little Mini-Chapter before this week's main event!**

* * *

 **Chapter Intermission: Project Phantom Overlogue**

* * *

 _Split Into Three the Phantom Shall Rise_

 _The First to learn of his Power and the Truth of Fear_

 _The Second to confront his True Lineage and fight a True Monster_

 _The Third to learn of his Other Half and face his Loss_

* * *

 _The First_

 _With the powers of the dead he'll learn of true power_

 _And confront his darkest fear._

 _While a False Immortal readies his armies_

 _The Crown Bearer shall make her appearance known_

 _And the Fragments Shall Burn_

 _And the Dusk shall stand in unity_

 _With the Phoenix of Light._

* * *

 _The Second_

 _Confronted with a Past he knew Nothing about_

 _He'll meet an old friend plagued with death._

 _A Prophecy shall be formed_

 _And six shall march to the Vrykolakas' Lair for the cure_

 _A Team of Shadows shall be met_

 _And a battle of Demonic Proportions shall begin_

 _The Demon's Master Shall Fall by A Blizzard_

* * *

 _The Third_

 _Struck with the Grief of Loss_

 _He'll hide far from his home on The Coast._

 _The Dusk move about searching for their own Atlantis._

 _While the Man With One Eye returns backed with an Army of White_

 _Followed by The Goddess Of Nature_

 _Together Titans and Phantoms Must Join Together_

 _And Face The Dethroned_

* * *

 _When All Threats are gone_

 _The Three shall merge once more_

 _Now one must confront three sets of Memories_

 _Five Shall Make A Pact To Stay Forevermore_

 _And When All Is Said And Gone_

 _A King Shall Be Crowned_

* * *

 **Once again I'd like to request everyone's opinions on how I plan to work on my stories from here on out. Whether you're upset, supportive, or happy. That is all see you all on Thursday! (Please note that the Author's note was longer than the chapter itself this time, it just shows how much I want to keep you all in the loop.)**

 **P.S. Almost forgot, for all you Twitter users out there! My Twitter account ( _insert at symbol here_ )Lord_Vortrex ****receives updates on anything going on as well as possible hints for future plot points. You can also make suggestions there while I'm still writing the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 05: Nightly Travels

**Alright I may as well elaborate a bit upon the previous chapter real quick. (Apparently some people couldn't figure out the order I laid out.) To start with it was in order that the story is being posted. The First is Phantom Spell (the Harry Potter story). The Second is right here, Blood Of The Phantom. And the Third has yet to be written and will be titled Secrets Of Azarath, (that one will be the Teen Titans portion of Project Phantom). I welcome anyone willing to try and decipher my plans from it. Some are obvious but most of them are a tad subtle.**

 **After this chapter I have two more in reserve, so I feel that I must explain my writing process here a little bit. I write in chunks, as in a couple of chapters of a single story at a time. I wrote 12 chapters for Phantom Spell and then the 7 chapters for this story. All of the intermission chapters have been spontaneous quick writes that I've done. Currently I haven't written anything in a little while due to final exams (which my last one is today) and work which has drastically increased due to a coworker being hospitalized. She's fine but due to her being one of the hardest working employees her hours have been shifted around to split among all the other workers. (For example, I work a nine hour shift today). So in a way this chapter is for you Smalls!**

 **Review Time!**

 _ **randomphandom (Guest)**_ **\- I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I'm actually surprised at how well everything has been flowing together for me. Though as for your too many ideas problem. I'd recommend just organizing them and write a bit of each until you get going. After all that's what I'm doing.**

 **To everyone who supports my previous statement on how I'll be updating everything from now on, Thank You. It truly means a lot to have a such a group of wonderful readers such as you all.**

 **Without further ado, I present Nightly Travels!**

* * *

 **Chapter 05: Nightly Travels**

 **New York – Travelling Huntresses**

* * *

The huntresses had arranged themselves into a tear-drop shaped formation. Artemis had the point leading them, Thalia followed on her right while Sabrina was on her left, and Phoebe walked between the two of them. And though they were originally walking in silence, Sabrina had questions. "Why are walking in this ridiculous formation? Zoe at least had the decency to learn better formations."

Artemis didn't say a word, Thalia however snapped. Sabrina hadn't stopped comparing Thalia to her predecessor, Zoe, since she had reemerged from Medusa's lair. "This formation, is to protect an incapacitated huntress! Its shape shouldn't be important!"

"Well don't you have a short fuse?" Sabrina sneered at Thalia, clearly pleased with herself for undermining her. "I don't see why we don't just leave the little screw up. If the oath didn't save her than nothing can."

A sharp slap echoed out throughout the group. Thalia and Sabrina looked in shock at Phoebe who had tears in her eyes. Her arm still in the air after she had slapped Sabrina. "Do NOT call her that! You have no right, you're just bitter that none of us could get you out of the stone. We didn't have any way of saving you, without accidentally killing you. We can still try with her! And I'd sooner give up my oath than ignore a friend in need! So shut up and shape up!" Phoebe then turned and walked deeper into the group of huntresses, no doubt going to check on the huntress that was being carried on a stretcher by two of the stronger huntresses.

Artemis finally spoke, "Sabrina, we had all thought that Medusa's curse killed you, due to so many of her victims appearing in Hades' domain. When I asked him, he told me that your souls never appeared, I was unable to honor you in the stars as I had originally intended." She then stopped causing the remaining huntresses to stop as well. "I believe that she can still somehow be saved. If worst comes to worst, then I shall ask Clockwork for his assistance. Begging if need be." She then muttered under breath something that sounded suspiciously like 'he owes me that much at least.'

* * *

 **New York – Travelling Danny**

* * *

"Stupid stopwatch, probably his fault that I have to walk the entire way…" Danny was muttering darkly to himself as he walked into a large clearing. For some reason, he was unable to turn into his ghost form, forced to walk to the camp. He then looked up at the night sky and smiled, "At least it's a nice night."

Danny sat down next to a tree, pulling out a map that he had… acquired from a nearby gas station. He suspected that Clockwork had something to do with his wallet being missing, but it wasn't like Danny could contact him whenever he wanted to.

He sighed looking at the map, he still had a number of miles to go. He figured that if he continued going without stopping then he would arrive early in the morning. He smiled, then frowned after he let out a long yawn. Or he could go to sleep and continue in the morning, arriving closer to noon.

Danny yawned again and then leaped into a tree using a large branch as a bed to rest in. It wasn't long before his low breathing could be heard echoing through the otherwise silent clearing.

* * *

 **New York – Travelling Huntresses**

* * *

Thalia and Artemis watched the male across the clearing suspiciously, Artemis had noticed the boy travelling parallel to them a while ago. He hadn't seemed dangerous at first glance, but he also seemed to radiate power around him. And the way he nimbly jumped into the upper boroughs of the large tree seemed to suggest that her observation was correct.

Thalia glanced at Artemis and said, "What do you want to do? The Huntresses may be a little tired but we can go on till morning if need be." She smirked for a second before she said, "Or we can try to scare him away."

Artemis shook her head, "There is something off about that boy. He radiates power as if it were second nature to him." She paused before she continued, "And then there's the fact that he has been traveling parallel to us for the last five miles."

Thalia looked at her shocked, "How could he have avoided all of us for that long?"

She shook her head, "He moves like an expert hunter himself… It couldn't be…" She looked shocked for a second before Thalia interrupted her thoughts.

"Lady Artemis?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. We leave immediately, I'd like to avoid any chance of him noticing us." Thalia nodded hesitantly, and then moved back to direct the remainder of the huntresses.

Artemis just looked at the boy, with a mixture of fear and sadness.

* * *

 **Long Island – Camp Half-Blood – Cabin of Athena**

* * *

Annabeth Chase was staring at the Iris Message slack jawed, as was the rest of her cabin. Athena's children were used to Iris Messages, just not directly from their mother. Athena looked at her children sadly and said, "My apologies children, but I need to speak to Annabeth privately for a moment."

The other children looked at Annabeth jealously for a few seconds before grudgingly leaving their respective bunks. Annabeth, however, was just looking at her mother confused before sudden realization hit her. She waited until her half-siblings had left before she said, "Is this about the new Half-Blood?"

Athena looked slightly surprised for a fraction of a second before she nodded. "I suppose Dionysus has revealed this information to the entire camp already?"

Annabeth shook her head, much to Athena's relief. "No Percy and I were there when he told Chiron."

Athena nodded. "Good, this information must remain private for now. It's bad enough that Clockwork took him all those years ago. But apparently he was powerful enough to defeat an enemy we all struggled with."

"What do you mean?"

Athena sighed before she said, "I may as well tell you. Knowing you, you'd figure it out yourself in a week or so." At Annabeth's smile Athena continued, "Centuries ago a being, whose origin we still don't know, named Pariah Dark appeared. He began destroying Greece in an attempt to subjugate our world under his reign. With Clockwork's assistance we were barely able to seal him in an artifact called the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Earlier Clockwork notified us that Pariah had been freed a year ago, apparently this demigod single handedly was able to reseal him back within the Sarcophagus." She paused before she said, "It took the full power of all of us to trap him in that cursed coffin. Yet now we're told that a single demigod was able to duplicate the feat."

Annabeth stared at her mother in shock, "How is that even possible?"

"Clockwork didn't elaborate upon the subject. He has informed us that the demigod is extremely modest, and will push off most praise given to him, so it may be unlikely that you'll get the full story from him. But I'd appreciate if you could try. The sooner we can figure out his godly parentage the faster we'll be able to carry on with our own business."

"So you want me to try and get stories out of him? To try and figure him out?" At Athena's nod Annabeth continued. "Is there any reason why you can't just bring him to Olympus and question him there?"

Athena sighed as she said, "Clockwork is heavily interfering with our powers. He claims he is forging the boys' future along the best possible path. Not to mention the fact that he has kept the child blocked from us since before his birth!" At Annabeth's questioning glance, she elaborated. "It would appear that no god even remembers the child, or at least the parent refuses to admit that the child is theirs. The only thing that Clockwork has told me is that I am not the mother. But that leaves eleven other Olympians. Nine if you exclude Hera and Artemis, who have either sworn off children in general or relationships other than with Zeus in Hera's case."

"Well if no god remembers it, then we can't really exclude either of them."

Athena smiled, "Exactly my thoughts. The huntresses of Artemis will arrive early tomorrow. And the boy will probably arrive sometime around tomorrow as well. If you end up coming up with the correct guess before it's announced, I may just reward you. Good night, Annabeth. I look forward to hearing from you. Oh, and please keep in mind that this conversation is just between the two of us. I don't even want that boyfriend of yours to know." Annabeth grumbled to herself but nodded, agreeing that she'd keep it a secret.

As the Iris Message faded, Annabeth let her half-siblings back into the cabin, who were still grumbling about being excluded from what must've been an important conversation.

Annabeth merely sat on her bunk looking out of a window, wondering about who this new half-blood, and just how powerful he must be…

* * *

 **New York – Travelling Danny**

* * *

Danny awoke when he collided with the ground, six hours after he had fallen asleep. He groaned as he stretched. He'd overheard two more huntresses talking about him last night. His enhanced senses came in handy for eavesdropping, but it wasn't a power that he liked to advertise that he had, people probably wouldn't like him even more if they knew. It was fine for people to know that Phantom had it, but if freaky Fenton had it too, he'd be hated.

The younger, or at least the one that had appeared younger, had concerned him. She radiated more power than the Fright Knight, and when the other girl had called her Artemis, Danny had recalled his conversation with the other three huntresses.

That had been the Goddess Artemis, mistress of the hunt, and the god that Danny respected the most. He had always loved astronomy, and when his history classes had introduced Greek Mythology, he had been disinterested at first. But when they reached the legends about the constellations he had taken great interest. The one he had found the most interesting had been the story of Orion. Artemis had fallen in love with him, and her twin brother, Apollo, had gotten angry (Danny blamed overprotective siblings). So he tricked Artemis into killing Orion, he had gone to Orion and convinced him to wade out into a lake, then he had told Artemis how she wasn't good enough to shoot a target he had set up in the middle of the lake. Artemis proved him wrong by striking the target with her arrow. She soon discovered, however that the target had been Orion, in grief she sent him up into the stars as a constellation. She then swore off all men, and became a goddess of maidenhood.

Danny had never been sure as to why he had liked the story so much, but he had. After that unit in class had ended, Danny had gone repeatedly to Pandora in the Ghost Zone, learning as much as he could about the legends surrounding the stars.

Danny shook himself from his thoughts and looked around. The night sky was still just barely visible, leaving Danny with enough of the stars to lead him properly, but before he took off he noticed a small bag sitting at the base of the tree he had slept in. Emblazoned on the side of the leather bag was Clockwork's emblem.

Slightly exasperated he opened the bag. Inside was a small locked case, a small key with a note that read _'You'll know when to open the case.'_ , and a small flash drive with the Greek letter Delta on it. While he wondered what they could be for he just shook his head, whatever Clockwork had left him, he had left them for him for a reason. And no doubt he'd need it later. He carefully put the objects in his pockets before continuing towards the camp.

* * *

 **Alright, I'll say it again here. This story ignores any and all events that take place after the Last Olympian simply because I never finished the series and I'd rather stay away from having to study the books and the events surrounding it.**

 **Also sorry if you were expecting more Danny here, but please bear in mind that he isn't the only important character here in this story. In addition to that note I kind of want to say that I feel that this story has a set of Story Arcs. The first being the reveal of Danny's godly parent, (Which shall be called the Lineage Arc! ...I think). Next would be a sort of settling in and dealing with his new family. Then we have the Quest... The event that'll connect back to The Shadow Wars. I think that's how this story will work at least. (That was all spontaneous... Isn't in-prov marvelous?)**

 **With that done, I'll see you all next Thursday for Arrival.**


	9. Chapter 06: Arrival

**So good news and bad news, Good news : I no longer have writer's block! Bad news in order to compensate for classes being over right now... My boss has has drastically increased my working hours... add in that I'm getting Fallout 4... Well you get the idea. I'll update whenever I can but I'll keep up for next weeks as well. In addition to that my juices have been flowing and my ideas for Project Phantom are getting flushed out quite nicely.**

 **Review Time!**

 _ **The 6th Spectral King**_ **\- What I wrote there is actually pretty similar to one of the true versions of that particular legend. One of the only main differences from Riordan's version is that Orion was human rather than a giant.**

 **Guest (Dec.17) - He will be forced to use the wail at some point in Project Phantom but I have yet to decide where.**

 **Sorry about not answering every review but I am extremely pressed for time right now so sit back and enjoy the Arrival.**

* * *

 **Chapter 06: Arrival**

 **Long Island – Camp Half-Blood**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the porch of the Big House talking quietly. Percy speaking rather heatedly, "I swear the rest of the Cloven won't give him a break!"

"Percy! Grover is the leader of the Cloven, of course he's busy! He's trying to protect all of the wild left in the world."

He grumbled to himself, "Doesn't mean I can't miss my best friend." Annabeth only shook her head as a horn echoed. Percy smiled to himself, "Sounds like the Huntresses are here again. Think we'll win Capture the Flag this time?"

Annabeth shook her head at her boyfriend's words. "We outnumber them more than ever, Seaweed Brain. If we don't win then we're the worst fighters in history."

The two of them looked up at the hill as Artemis and Thalia appeared over the top of the hill. The two of them seemed to be discussing something before Thalia ran over to the two of them. "Hey guys, long time no see."

Percy snorted, "It's been what? Four months?" Regardless he smiled and gave her a brief friendly hug. "I take it the other huntresses are angry at staying here again?"

Thalia groaned, "Angry doesn't even begin to describe it. Some unknown being calling himself Phantom saved a few huntresses that had been trapped in stone by Medusa, and that damn Sabrina is the biggest pain I've ever had to deal with."

"What happened to Phoebe the man hater?" Annabeth questioned her but before Thalia answered she motioned for the two of them to follow her.

When they arrived at the fire pit, Thalia turned to them and said, "Sorry but Artemis wanted privacy while she and the other huntresses handled a small situation. As for Phoebe… She's actually mellowed out lately. She really bonded with one of our newer huntresses…"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "I'm sensing a 'but' here."

Thalia sighed, "She's dying Annie. Even Apollo couldn't help her. She's sick with something but no one knows with what, the oath was supposed to prevent any of us from ever getting sick… But it's not working for her. It's got everyone worried."

Annabeth quickly pulled the girl into a tight hug and said, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Thalia shook her head, "You don't get it Apollo, the god of medicine, couldn't even help her. It doesn't help that Sabrina called her a screw up. Phoebe lost it and slapped her."

"Do you think Phoebe still hates me?" Percy glanced at Thalia wearingly.

She snorted, "I doubt it Kelp for brains. Artemis has declared you as one of the only decent men to ever exist and while she may have hated it for a while, I think she has improved enough to at least tolerate you. Sabrina on the other hand… Well just try and steer clear of her."

Annabeth fidgeted for a second before she said, "So how much do you know of what's going on?"

Thalia looked at her questionably before she said, "Just that all the gods are stuck on Olympus until some Demigod is claimed. Why? You know something I don't?"

Percy looked alarmed while Annabeth quickly shook her head and said, "No, of course not! We were just hoping that you knew a bit more. Chiron already told us all that some new demigod was coming, and Percy and I had overheard Mr. D complaining about being the god's main contact with the camp." Thalia eyed them quizzically but otherwise didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Long Island – Outer Woodlands**

* * *

Danny was grumbling to himself as he travelled through the forest. A little over an hour ago he had found a note with Clockworks symbol on it nailed to a tree. It read ' _Aim for the mouth.'_ Of course that meant something was bound to pop out at him before he made it to the camp… wherever it was. He wished he had asked for more specific directions from Honey when she had offered, and the stupid map he had 'borrowed' didn't say Camp Half-Blood on it. So now he was just stuck stumbling through the woods looking for some sort of sign.

A roar broke him from his reverie as he noticed a large lion in front of him. It had bright golden fur and was roughly the size of a pick-up truck. Danny gulped as the monstrous lion charged at him. Danny tried reaching for his ghost half only to realize that he couldn't change… but he could still use his powers.

As the lion turned towards him again, Danny noticed its razor sharp claws and groaned to himself. Danny hastily shot an ecto-blast at the lion's pelt only for it bounce off of it and hit a nearby tree. The lion roared again and Danny turned intangible as the beast's claws passed harmlessly through him. In its fury the lion lunged once more at Danny, only to crash into a boulder.

This time Danny sent an ice blast at the lion's feet, freezing it to the ground. Danny sighed in relief only to cringe at the sound of ice shattering. In frustration Danny yelled, "Oh Come On!"

The lion roared again and Danny finally remembered Clockwork's note. Danny through another ecto-blast successfully hitting its tongue. It shouted in pain but quickly shut its mouth before Danny could attack it again. The lion leaped once more at Danny this time with its claws leading the way. Danny rolled out of the way receiving a shallow cut to his lower leg as he narrowly avoided the killer claws.

A memory suddenly flashed in Danny's mind as he smirked. As the lion leaped at him again, Danny turned intangible and reached into the lion charging a ghost stinger. Electricity arced in the air as green bolts flared out of the lion. The beast let out another roar and Danny quickly sent another ecto-blast straight down its throat.

The lion gave a final roar as it vanished into a cloud of golden dust. Danny coughed as the dust faded away... Only to notice a rough looking golden brown duster where the lion used to be. Cautiously Danny reached down and lifted the coat surprised that it weighed more than what it looked like. Danny shrugged to himself and put it on, pleasantly surprised that it fit him nicely.

And Danny now content with his new mysterious coat continued through the forest, hoping to find Camp Half-Blood by noon.

* * *

 **Long Island – Camp Half-Blood – The Big House – Guest Room**

* * *

Chiron, Artemis, Phoebe, and a younger huntress named Laura, stood in one of the Big House's private guest rooms. The only bed was occupied. A small girl adorned in a Huntresses uniform. She had pale skin and jet black hair, yet she looked like a corpse.

"I trust you can have someone watching her at all times, Chiron?"

Chiron nodded grimly, "Of course Lady Artemis. Though I don't believe it would do her much good…"

Phoebe turned towards him with the promise of murder in her eyes. "If I have to, then I'll watch her by myself." She then turned towards the girl and quietly mumbled, "You don't deserve this…"

Artemis turned towards Laura, "Laura could you get Thalia for me?"

"Of course Lady Artemis." Laura gave a small bow and then ran out of the room.

Chiron looked closely at Artemis and said, "How long has she been like this?"

"When we first found her a few months ago she was wrestling a cyclops. Two weeks ago she started passing out at random intervals… Then just last week she fell into this coma state. Nothing we've tried has worked, the nectar and ambrosia that we're regularly feeding her is barely keeping her alive at this point."

Phoebe was absentmindedly brushing the girl's hair off of her face as she hummed a soft medley. She didn't know what she was humming, but she didn't really care.

Chiron just sighed and said, "I'll do everything I can to try and help her. I assume you don't want any of the campers to see her?"

Artemis nodded. "It's for the best. We've at least found out that whatever is wrong with her… it's not contagious… whatever it is." She sighed and said, "Due to the current circumstances I'd ask that you cancel the usual game. There are only twenty or so of my hunters against… seventy campers?"

Thalia walked in just then, "As much as I hate to say it, we can't just forfeit the game like this. Even if we are outnumbered more than two to one, then we'll go down fighting. Surrendering before the match won't do us any favors."

Artemis looked at Thalia sadly before Chiron exclaimed, "Why doesn't your team take the new camper?"

Thalia looked at him confused, "Why would we do that? It's always been Hunters vs. Campers, putting a camper on the hunters team won't make any of the other huntresses happy."

The goddess sighed, "You might as well take him on your team. I see no harm in it. I must leave soon, no doubt he is nearly here." Artemis then turned towards Chiron and said, "Remember no one finds out she is here unless Phoebe or Thalia bring them in here. Otherwise you keep the door locked and people out. Understand?"

Chiron only smiled. "Of course, and don't worry I'll try to keep her as comfortable as I can."

* * *

 **Long Island – Outside Camp Half-Blood**

* * *

Danny groaned to himself, he had been limping through the forest for hours. And his leg had finally healed from where the lion had cut him thanks to his enhanced healing. But he had just arrived at the base of a massive hill, usually when he was this tired he would just fly over the hill, but he had the sneaking suspicion that he'd be noticed. So begrudgingly he climbed the hill stumbling only a handful of times.

As he passed a tall pine tree that had a small dragon sleeping peacefully curled around it. Danny just ignored the dragon and looked at the view presented to him. Spread out before him in the valley was a camp. Danny smiled to himself and thought, 'Looks like I finally found Camp Half-Blood.'

There was a large strawberry field stretched out before him, and beyond that was the actual camp. There was a large white house that Danny assumed was where the owner lived. A large pavilion with multiple tables could be seen near a large fire pit. There were roughly twenty cabins spread out amongst the camp, and Danny could see kids running around wearing orange t-shirts. There were also several other buildings scattered around the camp, he saw stables, a climbing wall, something that looked suspiciously like an armory, and what looked to be a forge.

Danny merely shook his head, judging from what Honey and those sexist hunters told him, this was a camp to train demigods, the children of the ancient Greek gods. With the thought of him not belonging there, he slowly made his way down the hill. Still with a slight limp.

* * *

 **Long Island – Camp Half-Blood**

* * *

Percy turned to look up at the hill as a pale figure with black hair crested the top of the hill. Percy nudged his girlfriend and said, "Think that's him?"

Annabeth turned to follow his gaze and said, "What the heck is he wearing?"

Percy squinted and gave a start as he recognized the coat that the boy was wearing. "That's the pelt of the Nemean Lion!" At Annabeth's questioning look he continued, "When we went on the quest to save you and Artemis, we ended up fighting it. I distracted it when Zoe finished it off, when it died its pelt turned into that same coat."

Annabeth punched his shoulder lightly and said, "Why didn't you tell me that you fought the lion, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy just gave a goofy grin and said, "Because you never asked that's why."

Annabeth just gave him a scathing look and said, "We may as well help him to the infirmary." At Percy's quizzical look she pointed out, "Can't you see he's limping?"

With that last sentence the both of them started walking through the strawberry field in order to help their new camper.


	10. Chapter 07: Meeting The Camp

**So this is it for my pre-written chapters and usually I would say that I'll have a chapter up as soon as I possibly can but... Fallout 4 is extremely addicting. I'll still do what I can but first I'd like to reiterate all of the various story plans raging throughout my brain.**

 **Wings Of Freedom : ** A Sekirei story which will be a prominent portion within The Shadow Wars series. Features the Core Legion Commander and several key members of the Dusk Brigade. Contains characters making a reappearance from The Shadow Gate.

 **The Scarlet Sniper :** A story set in the TV series NCIS which will also be a part of The Shadow Wars series. Features the Emerald Legion Commander.

 **Blood Of The Phantom : ** A Danny Phantom and Percy Jackson Crossover story that is part of a series titled Project Phantom. Also a part of The Shadow War series.

 **Phantom Spell : ** A Danny Phantom and Harry Potter Crossover story that is part of a series titled Project Phantom. Also a part of The Shadow War series.

 **Secrets Of Azarath :** A Danny Phantom and Teen Titans Crossover story that is part of a series titled Project Phantom. Also a part of The Shadow War series.

 **(Unknown Title) :** A Batman Beyond and Megaman Starforce Crossover story that is a part of The Shadow Wars series. Contains characters and abilities from Megaman Starforce but not the world itself. Due to Shadowkin traversing different dimensions.

 **WAR: The White Axis Rose : ** A RWBY story that contains elements from The Shadow War series. Features a mini war between an Anti-Faunus organization, the White Fang, Cinder's Group, Beacon, and the Team MEMY (Memory) which will be a nice surprise when I finally get around to it.

 **(Unknown Title) : ** A story set in the Young Justice Universe which will contain major elements from the Shadow Wars series. Sorry no spoilers for this one.

 **(Unknown Title) :** A Kingdom Hearts story which will also be a major part of The Shadow Wars series. Keep in mind that I am a major believer in the redemption of villains.

 **Phantom Soul (Needs a better title) :** A Crossover between Danny Phantom and Bleach. This story has absolutely no relation to any other story I have planned or am currently writing. Danny's powers are actually poisoning him and his last change morphs him into a Soul Reaper! Or something like that, all I've got so far is his Zanpakuto and a few story points.

 **(Unknown Title) : ** Okay first off I know this is a weird idea. It popped into my head while I was at work. A Crossover between Danny Phantom and... Totally Spies. (I warned you, didn't I?) Again this story is stand alone and has no relation to any thing else I'm writing. So the idea for this is that Jerry is related to Jack and that the story is post The Ultimate Enemy with the obvious Clockwork didn't save them piece. Regardless this is still in basic concepts for now.

 **I told you all that I had an outrageous amount of stories in my head, didn't I? Regardless It's time for the Reviews!**

 ** _randomphandom_ : Very true, after all how I can the maiden goddess have a child? Regardless I look forward to the revelation.**

 ** _ShadowPillow_ : The next chapter (I have it planned I just haven't written it) actually has more of the interesting occurrences, such as Danny personally meeting others. (fith?) To be perfectly honest I had completely forgotten about the mist... I tend to forget a lot of things now that I think about it. Regardless he didn't know that the mist exists, therefore he couldn't see through it (yeah that'll work).**

 **With all that done let's meet the camp shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 07: Meeting The Camp**

 **Camp Half-Blood – The Big House Infirmary**

* * *

Artemis stood bolt upright as she felt Olympus call to her. She sighed and said to Chiron and Thalia, "It would appear that the Half-Blood has arrived. I must leave for Olympus. Chiron, recently a few of my hunters encountered a being calling itself Phantom. He claimed to be headed here so try to keep an eye out for it. We don't yet know its intentions." At Chiron's nod, Artemis turned to her lieutenant. "Thalia, try to keep Sabrina from causing too much trouble around here. She has a deeper hatred for males than any other hunter I've ever had."

Thalia nodded grimly, "I'll try but so far she hasn't listened to a single order I've given."

Artemis smirked before she said, "Then keep Phoebe around. I'm sure she'll be a good enough deterrent." Thalia laughed before Artemis continued. "I know it'll be hard working with a male for the Capture the Flag game for most of the huntresses, so try to keep them calm. Tell them that I refuse for us to lose our winning streak." Thalia nodded and Artemis disappeared with a flash.

As soon as Artemis was gone, Thalia groaned. She turned to Chiron and said, "Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be? Why did you suggest that?"

Chiron smiled before he said, "Your hunters are outnumbered more than two to one, and I would think you'd take all the help you could get."

"Personally, yes. However, the hunters as a whole will not accept a male working with them. Especially Sabrina."

Just then Percy and Annabeth walked into the room leading a boy with pale skin, jet black hair, and brilliant blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, over that though he wore a golden brown duster. Over all Thalia was reminded of the time where she had thought that Apollo was hot. She blushed lightly and quickly shook the thought from her head.

Chiron suddenly spoke up before she could get the thought completely out of her head. "Welcome, you must be the new camper. My name is Chiron, and you can consider me as the Head of Activities here at Camp Half-Blood. You must have a lot of questions, young man. After all finding out that you're the child of a god has to be alarming."

Chiron held out his hand to shake, and when the boy shook it he said, "Hi. My name's Danny. As far as questions go… I've learned to pretty much just take everything in stride. Though I will admit, having a god as a parent is pretty surprising." He shrugged as he said that.

Percy just looked at him incredulously and said, "How can you just be okay with that?"

Danny turned to him and with a serious expression said, "I've been attacked by pretty much everything you could imagine. Flying octopuses, an undead Minotaur, a hunter obsessed with having my pelt at the foot of his bed…" He shrugged and then said, "Oh and about an hour ago, a lion the size of a pick-up truck. Once you've fought all of that, you tend to expect the unexpected."

Chiron looked at the boy surprised. "You fought the Nemean Lion without a weapon?"

Danny just shrugged and said, "More or less, I got this coat from it, which was pretty weird. But I prefer my actual jacket." He then looked around and turned back towards Percy and Annabeth. "And I told you two that I didn't need to go to the infirmary."

Annabeth looked at him annoyed and said, "You were limping! You should at least get that checked out."

Danny only groaned and said, "I'm fine, I heal fast." Annabeth just glared at him. He sighed and turned back to Chiron. "And apparently I need to have my leg looked at." Muttering under his breath, Thalia was just able to make out, "Not that I need it or anything."

Chiron just shook his head and gestured to a bed. Danny rolled up his pants leg to reveal… only light scarring. Chiron examined his leg quietly and then said, "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you…"

Danny instantly jumped onto the ground before turning to Annabeth and said, "Told you so." He took off the lion duster and laid it on the bed, revealing a black jacket with white stripes on the arms. He then looked around the room before his gaze landed on Thalia, she stiffened slightly. There was something warm about the way his eyes looked. Danny held out his hand and said, "My name's Danny. It's nice to meet you."

Thalia raised an eyebrow and spoke as she shook his hand. She couldn't help but notice that his hand felt cool to the touch. "Thalia, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

Danny then flashed a grin that sent a shiver down her spine, she couldn't decide herself if it was a good shiver or a bad one. He then turned towards Chiron and said, "You wouldn't happen to know where I'll be staying do you?"

Chiron looked thoughtful for a second before he said, "Usually you would stay in the cabin of your godly parent. But seeing as we have no idea who yours is… Well it used to be that you would be placed in the Hermes cabin until you were claimed. Though now the demigods are supposed to be claimed as soon as they enter the camp."

Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "Then why haven't I been claimed yet?"

"Simply because the gods have no idea who your parent is. A being known as Clockwork has been interfering in your life since you were born. So until you have been properly claimed you'll have to stay in one of the guest rooms here."

Danny nodded, "Sounds like something he'd do. Is there anything else?"

Chiron smiled and said, "I'll be telling everyone at the fire pit shortly." Chiron then turned towards Thalia and said, "You may want to gather your hunters as well, Thalia."

As they all left the room Thalia had only two thoughts running through her mind. The first being the strange feeling she had around Danny… The second was a tad more prominent though, 'What the heck is a Clockwork?'

* * *

 **Camp Half-Blood – Fire Pit**

* * *

Sixty-eight campers and twenty-four huntresses surrounded the fire pit as Chiron addressed the crowd. "Tomorrow night marks another Capture the Flag. With the Campers against the Hunters of Artemis. Due to the recent events in the Titan War… there happens to be a small problem with numbers. As such, Artemis decided that the newest camper shall be joining the Huntresses for this round." A couple of the campers sniggered at this, glad that they'd finally beat the huntresses. Even if it was a hollow victory. Nearly all of the Huntresses eyed Danny with distrust, and a few with downright hatred.

Sitting away from both groups Danny watched as the two groups sat talking amongst themselves. Gulping silently and fearing for his life (or half-life), Danny got up and approached the hunters.

Sabrina, of course, was the first to notice him. "What do you want male?" She spoke with such venom, it was likely Skulker himself would've run from her without a second thought.

Danny however merely raised an eyebrow and said, "I was told I was supposed to be on your team for this. And if your leader doesn't want my help, then I'll listen to her."

Sabrina bristled and spoke again, "What makes you think I'm not the leader?"

Danny smiled brightly and spoke happily. "A couple of reasons actually. One; the fact that I met her earlier. Two; the fact that only one of you wears a tiara signifying a leader. And three, not one person around you looks like they agree with you."

Stunned and irritated beyond reason, Sabrina noticed the condescending looks her fellow huntresses gave her. Growling incomprehensibly she backed away as Thalia and Phoebe approached Danny. Thalia was eyeing him amused while Phoebe looked at him with a curious expression adorning her face.

Thalia spoke loud enough for all the Huntresses to hear. "I'll be honest here, we're more than outnumbered two to one here. Artemis said we might as well take him on our team this time around." She then turned towards Danny and asked, "What are you good at?"

Danny scratched the back of his head before he suddenly smiled. "That depends, I'm pretty adaptable. Defense, offense, and stealth are all equal in my opinion… Actually stealth is a major plus." Danny shook his head before his face changed to reveal a demonic grin. "Or I could be a distraction."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at him and said, "You'd sacrifice yourself as a distraction?"

"Who said anything about sacrificing? I'm pretty sure it won't be a problem." Danny looked thoughtful for a second before he said, "How many of you know how to ice skate?"

A random huntress scoffed and said, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Danny's smile widened even more and some of the girls shivered at the demonic glint in his eyes. "I've got a talent or two that'll throw off the other campers easily."

* * *

 **New York – Mount Olympus – Olympian Throne Room**

* * *

The thirteen major gods and goddesses sat in their thrones observing the viewing orb with mild irritation. Ares finally growled, "How are we supposed to figure out whose brat he is, if we can't see him using any of his gifts."

Athena turned to Ares with a scowl on her face. "It's only been an hour, Ares. No doubt we'll see something at the game later."

Hermes suddenly looked up from the viewing orb. "Anyone know why he'd mention ice skates? It may be December down there, but it doesn't snow in the camp."

Hera only glared at the orb, "More than likely he was alluding to one of his gifts. Though none of us possess any form of ice."

Athena turned towards Hera and said, "Keep in mind that Clockwork said that many of his talents would be misleading." She then noticed Hades' dark scowl on his face and said, "And what bothers you uncle? Something you'd care to contribute?"

Hades shook his head. "Honestly I can't tell. He's like that huntress of yours Artemis."

Artemis looked at him quizzically, "Who do you mean?"

"The sick one."

Artemis bristled while Apollo looked depressed. "I still can't figure out what's wrong with her. There isn't a single bad bacteria or virus in her body. Her cells are fine if a bit unusual…"

Athena looked at Apollo confused, "What do you mean unusual?"

Apollo snorted and replied, "Exactly what I mean, unusual. She's got two different kinds of blood in her. Normal human red blood… and some weird green blood. I was able to tell that she needs both in her body, though as to why I can't tell. The amount of red blood is slowly decreasing while the green is increasing, like it's overpowering her."

"Do you think that there might be some kind of connection between the two of them?"

Hades was the one to respond. "I'm certain of it. The life auras surrounding them are almost exactly the same. Either the boy is somehow her father or twin. Though looking close enough at the auras surrounding them tells me that he's her father… Or at least in a genetic sense."

Dionysus looked at Hades confused. "The two of them are only about three years apart. Neither of those make sense."

Hephaestus suddenly looked up with a glint in his eyes. "Not in a traditional sense. Maybe she's some kind of advanced animatronic."

Apollo quickly responded with a flesh and blood comment while Hades proclaimed, "She has an aura that says she is alive and dead at the same time. Just like that Danny kid. Regardless she is alive. Not one of your robotic monsters."

"A Homunculi then! They've existed before!"

Before the fighting worsened Artemis shouted, "ENOUGH! I will not just sit here and allow you to insult one of my huntresses with your idiotic suggestions. She is alive, she is sick, that is all!"

Artemis then leaned back against her throne as the room fell silent. Athena eventually broke the silence and addressed Artemis, "You have to admit that there must be some sort of connection between the two of them."

Artemis sighed and said, "For now she needs to rest. Her condition has been getting even worse lately. I don't want to hurt her."

"But if there's a connec-"

"Look, I don't ask my huntresses their life stories. They usually choose to tell me, but the only one she has spoken to was Phoebe."

Zeus interrupted then, "Then why not just ask her and be done with it?"

Artemis bristled and said, "I have! Phoebe has told me that they're the girl's secrets to tell not hers. And that she is respecting that trust as much as her oath."

Aphrodite suddenly groaned. "I hate Clockwork right now!" At everyone's questioning stare she smiled sheepishly and said, "I was planning on messing with his love life a little but Clockwork won't let me."

Poseidon looked at her rather annoyed, "Haven't you messed up enough people's love lives, Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite suddenly grinned and said, "Who says I was going to make it worse? Clockwork said that he probably has the most interesting love life that I could ever imagine. I only wanted to help move it along a little faster."

Hephaestus smiled then, "Perhaps I've got a new television series coming soon."

Hermes just raised an eyebrow and said, "You do realize that we're all getting to watch it for free right?" In response Hephaestus just grumbled to himself while Apollo and Poseidon burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Okay I had two issues when I wrote this. One being how easily Thalia reacted to Danny (there I blew the pairing secret, even though anyone can see it on my profile) and the other how I had to reveal that Danielle is indeed in this story. There I finally said so many of you have guessed it correctly that I figured I might as well let the Gods discuss it.**

 **Anyway that's it for a while now. I will be back, you can count on that... It's just... Fallout 4 is a lot of fun. I actually should have time to write next week so you may get the sceduled chapter anyway. But I don't want to get your hopes up. Anyway I'll see everyone tomorrow for Phantom Spell and then I'm going dark for a little while. So until then, Farewell and Happy New Year!**


	11. Important Author's Note 01

**This is not a normal chapter but is extremely important. Review's will be addressed, then the important messages will be highlighted within the main passage.**

 **The Truth Of Words** \- I wouldn't be sure of that. After all who knows but me what I have planned. Secrets will be revealed much farther along in this story, and I'd rather not spoil the surprise just yet.

 **Tomgirlbre** \- Yup, yup. Daddy Danny is a concept that I've always found interesting and I plan to capitalize on it here. Though as far as over-protectiveness goes... I'm not sure. After all, according to the Huntresses she was found wrestling a cyclops.

 **ShadowPillow** \- I know we had a whole PM conversation regarding this specific review... but I must've deleted it at some point so I'll just do a quickie here. Regarding Thalia, please keep in mind the reasons why she joined the Huntresses, to escape the prophecy and to get away from the guilt she felt regarding Luke. As far as Danny being too powerful... You're absolutely right. As a quick comparison, Danny has more than half of the powers of the Justice League combined, not to mention that he started off inexperienced. Once he really learns how to use his powers he could become a living god practically. Not that I want this to happen, this is all just based around observations of his strength and other such things.

 **Guest (Jan 29) -** An interesting idea... I'll think about it.

 **Hakken-Senshi** \- Thank you for the correction, I hadn't noticed that I did that. I'll be sure to fix that in future writings.

As for all of you telling me to update the next chapter... Please note that I have a lot of ideas for different stories and I want to write what interests me at the time. I will not abandon this story but I have ideas for many different things. _ **ALSO MY AUTHOR"S NOTES CONTAIN INFO THAT MIGHT ACTUALLY TELL YOU THINGS YOU ASK ME!**_

 **On to the important notices...**

* * *

 **Important Author's Note**

 **(No I'm not abandoning you)**

* * *

So usually I don't like interrupting stories unless I have a chapter to include in it with my ranting as part of the author's note at the top of the chapter. But I feel the need to address the issues that I am currently experiencing (by that I mean how my writing is going to work from now on).

First thing to bring up is that I have repeatedly mentioned that I have a ton of story ideas that keep popping around in my brain, many of which just so happen to be related to Danny Phantom. Because let's face it, Danny Phantom can fit in practically any universe ever created. Including (but not limited to): Rosario Vampire, Teen Titans, Young Justice, Harry Potter, The Familiar Of Zero, etc. Because I have all of these ideas my brain tends to flip flop around with which one I should write at the moment. Personally I believe it has something to do with my Asperger's but it might just be my personality, I honestly don't know. **So here is what I am proposing, I will post whatever I have written and if I have more than chapter ready for a story at a time then there will be a week's gap in-between postings. I will not intentionally abandon ANY of my stories**. If my inspiration for a story is dwindling then I will post it in an author's note or something.

Currently I have more than twenty different stories swimming around in my head (the most prominent having to deal with Danny Phantom).

Recently one of my favorite FanFiction writers has decided to quit, saying that he has lost interest in writing FanFiction as it is no longer fun for him. Any of you who have enjoyed reading Dr. ForgottonFables's works before, I am happy to say that a good deal of his stories has inspired me with some of the stories that I have planned. He had a large number of Danny Phantom crossovers on his account that had brilliant ideas, yet he never really expanded on them, so I am happy to inform you all that in a way some of stories will be acting as spiritual successors. The Young Justice story I have planned was inspired by his short introduction so when it goes up you will see some similarities. Other ideas that he inspired me with were (keep in mind that these are all Danny Phantom crossovers): Rosario Vampire, Familiar Of Zero and Sky High. So I'll certainly miss his writing.

 _ **Next order of business is that I'd like to ask everyone's opinions as to the new sporadicness of every story that is jumping around my brain**_. As I said before I won't try to abandon any story that I start and so long as people find it interesting, I'd love to try to continue it.

 _ **When it comes to the reviews that all of you wonderful people leave on my chapters, I only ask that you tell me what you loved most about that chapter as it enables me to improve my writing**_ , as that is one of the reasons that I'm writing FanFiction, to improve.


End file.
